The Gate Keeper
by UnicornGirl-DragonLady
Summary: A group of high school girls have been sent back to the feudal era of Japan. The only way they can get home is by finding the 16 Lights and then conquring one of their fears in a Dream. They're traveling with the Inuyasha group so things will be interesti
1. Not A Normal Feild Trip

Yea, this is my 2nd story and I am re-writing this first chapter. This way it should be clearer where I plan on going with this and how I will go about doing it. Let's start with the different groups again. ---  
The Girls --Ally H, Stephanie B, Erin B, Elia N, Danielle W, Christie C, Hannah C, Lauren R, Lauren C (these two will be told apart with last initials), Selena H, and Maria R.  
  
The Crazy Ones. --Logan B, Vania R, Michelle H, and Andrea or Andie R.  
  
The Guys--Cesar B, Michael C, Michael J (these two will also be told apart in one way or another; either with initials or Michael J being called Mike and the other simple Michael.), Tyler J, Chris J, Will L, Dustin Q, Brett S, and Justin L.  
  
The Other Guy Group---Jacob H, Dondi E, Scott T, Ryan B, Ming J, Spencer M, Steven P, Patrick M, and Edward W.  
  
My Group---Brian C, Mariluz D, Chelsea R, and Emma M.  
  
That should be everyone, let me check just to make sure though. (grabs yearbook and looks over class pages) (glances at screen, then back at class page) yea, got her.... Yep, that's everyone. (closes yearbook and puts it back in desk) The info here has changed. Please re-read. ---

1. This story starts near the end of the school year.

2. It does begin at a school with uniforms.

3. The lady who talks to us will not have a name because that will be her one and only appearance. After this she leaves never to be heard from again.

4. The story will be told from my point of view, a narrator view, and from the view of everyone else too! Yep, I am trying to contact everyone from school to read this and, just to make it more interesting, they get to write chapters from their own view points. Hope you all take full advantage of this idea! If someone does want to try this, leave a review with your e- mail address, or e-mail me. Just find some way to tell me.

5. If people want, and are not already in the story, review to let me know and I will try to add you in. Small parts only though, all the big roles have been taken. Sorry.

Symbols to understand--

===time passed, time it is when scene opens===

((Thoughts from whoever is wrtting))

(An action that happens when someone is talking and I feel too lazy to stop the person talking) That should be about it. If I'm forgetting anything, I'll include it in an A/N. So, let's start the story!! Disclaimer- I have to remember to do this. I don't own any form the Inuyasha cast or my classmates, they belong to themselves. I do own myself though.

* * *

"The field trip supervisor is here, everyone turned in their forms so line up in the hall." Mrs. Fitzpatrick then watched as her class filed out, Mr. Edward's had been seen heading downstairs only moments before. 

No one knew too much about this trip. The kids knew that it would be a long one, a few days at least. They also knew that when they had asked Mrs. Fitz and Mr. Edwards, the homeroom teachers, they had said not to pack anything and to still come in their uniforms on the day they were to leave. Some girls had brought bags of stuff anyway, but they had been forced to leave their things in the classrooms.

Mrs. Fitz started down the stairs followed by Jacob at the front of the line. They went past the front office and turned down the hall toward the gym. Some kids were crabbing to their friends about not being allowed to even pens and pencils down.

Already seated on the gym floor in front of the stage was the other 8th grade class, in front of them were Mr. Edwards and a tall young lady with black hair so short, it barley covered her earlobes.

"Please come in and sit down." She had a lovely voice and some of the boys already sitting could be seen gazing at her like she was a goddess or something. "The boys here please and the girls there." As the strangle lady spoke she gestured at where she had already divided up Mr. Edwards class. Everyone sat down where they were supposed to and then looked at the lady for what to do next.

"If you could sit over there with Mrs. Fitzpatrick please, Mr. Edwards." The first teacher was already sitting off to one side in a chair; the one next to her was empty. AS he walked off the lady (now just called Lady to keep it easy) turned to the soon-to-be-high-schoolers.

"Well, I hope you're all ready for probably the most exciting field trip any of you have ever been on. If you look behind me here on the stage (steps aside so some could bet a better look) there are bags, clothes, and some other wrapped items that I'll explain later.

"I'm sure most of you wondered how you could be going on this trip to last a couple days and be told not to bring anything with you. Well, here's your answer-I am supplying all of you with the proper clothes and a bag of things you will need for this trip."

She walked over and picked up two sets of clothes. "Now, when I call your name please come over, take your new clothes, and then go to the rest room to change out of your uniforms. You will be sent out three girls and 3 boys at a time. First are Logan, Stephanie, and Erin." The girls named came forward took their clothes and walked toward the locker rooms at the other end of the gym.

"And for the guys, Ryan, Cesar, and Brian." They also came forward, took their clothes, and went off to the locker rooms to change.

====After everyone had gotten their clothes and changed====  
Everyone was back in the girl-boy groups, looking at their clothes. They were of many different colors. Claire's was a dark blue, Chelsea's a dark green, Mariluz's almost wheat colored, and Emma's a simple brown. There were others in red, pink, lighter and darker shades of blue and green, off white, and purple. They were of a very odd style too. The guys had big baggy pants and most of the girls were in dresses. Everyone had also had to change their underwear. Once everyone had settled down, Lady started talking again.

"Alright, now you are all dressed in a way that you won't stick out. (smile) If you could all now put your uniforms in the baskets here I'll be able to give them back to you when you return." She then pointed out two baskets, one in front of the girl group, and the other in front of the guys.

After everyone had put away their uniforms (some of the guys, to be funny, had slam-dunked theirs in) Lady took their attention again.

"Now, before you go and I pass out the bags, I have one thing to say. Where you are going, time is different; a week there is equal to a day here. At least, everyone here should be back in about a week's time here, at most maybe a month."

"A month?!?!" Mariluz cried out.

"Yes, but that is little more then half a year in this other place and the maximum time you will be gone. If you are the same as the last class, you all shall be back here within two or three days of here time. Now, that said, does anyone have a question?"

A boy raised his hand. "Yes sir?'

"What are those wrapped things you were going to tell us about?" Ming asked.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about them. They are weapons. Now no one get alarmed," she said quickly seeing shock on so many faces. "They are for the few among you who wish to become warriors."

Another hand went up, this time it was a girl, Erin. Lady nodded at her to speak. "Um, maim? Where are we going that we need weapons?"

Lady smiled. "I'm very glad you asked. Now would be a good time to tell you all I suppose. You are all going to Japan!" She said this last part like it was some great treat. When no one looked excited, her smile began to fade.

"I don't think any of them can speak Japanese." Mr. Edwards said from his seat. Mrs. Fitz nodded in agreement.

"Well that's alright." Lady said quickly, bushing away his statement as though it was not logical. "Now, to get to Japan, you will all need to go through a Gate. After going through this Gate, every one of you will be able to speak Japanese as though you grew up speaking it. Is that the last of your questions?"

When no one raised their hand, Lady went on. "Right, the reason you are going to Japan is to see if you can all work together to return safely. Some steps have already bee taken, such as the weapons here, which will help you to defend yourselves. Now, can any on here use a weapon of any kind?" A few hands went into the air at that question. "Good! Now if all of you could come up here to get your weapons." The various people stood up and walked to the stage. There were 3 guys, Ming, Edward, and Patrick, and 2 girls, Claire and Erin. "Good, good. Anyone else? Anyone at all? You don't have to be an expert, you'll learn." Brian, Stephanie, Logan, Brett, and Tyler came forward then.

"Excellent! Now what weapons can you all use?"

They said as follows- Edward and Brett-gun, Claire, Erin, and Stephanie- bow and arrow, Brian, Ming, Tyler, and Logan- swords, and Patrick would take whatever weapon Lady would give him. Since Lady didn't have any guns and she wouldn't allow them to be taken, she supplied Ed, Brett and Pat with spears. Everyone else got what they could use, swords were strapped onto wait belts while bows were carried and quivers were secured on the girls' backs.

"Wonderful, now I'm going to open the Gate for everyone to exit through. If we could have our warriors go first followed by everyone else as we call your names for your bag."

Mr. Edwards began to line up the students still sitting while Mrs. Fitzpatrick gave bags to the proper weapon carrying students. Lady stood in the middle of the gym and began chanting. The there was a flash of light and she gave a satisfied sigh.

Turing around she spoke to the assembled 8th graders. "This is the Gate. On the other side you will be in a forest and follow the path to the village. When you get there ask to see Lady Kaede. When you are lead to her she will ask why you have need to speak with her, ask her about the Great Gate and its Kepper. Say you are school children from another world. She will under stand."

Smiling she finished, "I hope to see you all healthy and well in a few days time here! Let the first go through now" And so they did, boys first spears at the ready and swords out the all slowly filed through the Gate unsure of what they would see on the other side.

* * *

I have also changed the AN down here. I was afraid that if I left it the way it was I might scare a lot of readers, including my classmates. Sorry guys. Look for the next chapter today and review on this edited chap please. 


	2. The True First Chapter

If the first chapter doesn't seem to have any relation to this story, that's ok. That chap was written over my summer break and it was supposed to be a full fic, but because of lack of interest by my classmates, who were supposed to be in it, I stopped it. The real story, which starts this chapter, is the spawn of the original story. It has different people, same setting, same general idea, and many other characters that will be inserted later. Now, let's start the story!

* * *

Claire stood at the bus stop on the morning of the last day of school before Thanksgiving break, in her hand was a large yellow envelope bulging with the papers inside. She looked down at it for what must have been the millionth time since she had found it in her mailbox yesterday. Looking up she saw a girl wearing kakis and a black shirt visible through her unbuttoned jacket with waist length auburn hair pulled back in a simple ponytail.

"Kilana!" Claire yelled as her friend walked over. "You have no idea what I got in the mail yesterday!" she said once the other girl was close enough and before Kilana could ask what had made her so excited Claire held up the envelope. "We're going to Japan!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Claire dug around in the envelope for a minute before pulling out a black piece of paper. "Listen to this.-

_Dear Ms. Morgan_

_You and a number of your friends have been selected o participate in a new program that allows young Americans to learn about different countries and part of their history, culture, and traditions. Please choose no more then 10 friends to accompany you on your first trip to Japan for a hands-on-look at the island's past and a lesson on one of its most infamous legends._

_This trip will only last the Thanksgiving holiday weekend and cost $50 per person. You need no RSVP, simply come to your school, Millbrook High, at 7:30 am on the morning of Friday November 26th with the included forms signed by your parents or guardians if you wish to go._

_I hope to see you all soon,_

_GK_

Claire finished reading the flowing silver script and handed the latter to Kilana. The second girl read it over as a third girl, Becky, joined the group carrying her usual armload of books (it had actually decreased in size when she had finished Grapes of Wrath some weeks earlier) that hid the front of her jacket and whatever shirt she was wearing over a pair of blue jeans.

"Hey Becky! Guess what!" Claire said excitedly to the junior.

"What?" Becky asked with big eyes and a smile.

"We're going to Japan!" Kilana answered as she finished the letter.

"We are?" Becky questioned, now looking to the sophomore.

"Yes!" Claire said as she bounced up and down a bit. A thought hit and she started going through the envelope again. After a couple seconds she pulled out two small packets of paper and handed one to Becky and the other to Kilana.

"Those are the permission forms. We don't have to pack anything because whoever's doing this is supplying most of what we'll need. They did highlight as very strange sentence on the second page though."

"Hold on." Becky said as she tried to put her forms away and hold on to the black letter Kilana had also handed her.

She eventually got it all under control and was reading the letter herself when the middle school bus pulled up. After the bus had left, she finished and handed Claire the letter with a big smile on her face.

"Yuri got to go over the summer, now I get to go! Ha! I'll have to ask my mom though."

"I probably have to ask too, but for $50, heck, I'm sure they'll want to come too." Kilana said.

"Who else are you going to ask to come?" Becky asked.

"Everyone that sits at our lunch table basically." Claire said as she looked down at the envelope again.

"What's this?" Kilana questioned as she pointed to a highlighted section on the second page of the permission forms.

"That's the strange thing I was talking about." Claire said.

"Let me see." Kilana showed Becky the highlighted bit of form that read –

'_If you choose to bring items of your own on this trip please refrain from bringing CD's, CD players, radios, other such electrical devices, plastic or glass containers, and most other modern man-made items. The only exceptions are diabetic, asthmatic, or other such needed medications.'_

"Why wouldn't they want us to bring technology to Japan? That's where most of that stuff is made!" Kilana objected as the high school bus pulled to a stop.

"I don't know." Claire said with a shrug as she got behind her friends. "Hey Kilana, could you not tell Clara about this yet? I want to tell everyone else at lunch."

"Ok" Kilana responded as she went to sit next to Clara at the back of the bus, everyone thought the two of them were twins when they really weren't related at all.

Claire sat in front of Becky in the middle of the bus and they talked about what they could do in Japan and which legend they might learn about.

As the bus reached the bottom of the hill that marked the end of their neighborhood, Claire's eyes drifted out the window and she saw something that made her laugh. "Beck, look outside."

Becky looked out the window, but the bus had already turned and the sight could no longer be seen so Claire tried to explain it.

"There was a FedEx guy stealing a trashcan!"

"A FedEx guy?"

"Yeah, I saw his uniform. He was wheeling a trashcan down the street."

Becky was quiet for a moment before she said simply, "That was random and quite odd."

"I know," Claire apologized. "Sorry, continue please." And so they continued to talk about the trip until they reached their school.

* * *

Yay! The FedEx guy thing really did happen this morning. I don't know if he really was trying to take it or not, but it sure looked that way. I'll try to write the second chap this week and have it up by next weekend. Ok, I'm done now. Later all! 


	3. Lunch Table Talk

* * *

And this is Ch2!! Thanks for reviewing Nicole!! :D Sorry if I don't describe what everyone looks like this chap, I promise to try and do that in the next chapter.

* * *

"No way!" Sarah cried dropping her hands. She had been fixing her bun (which came out like clock-work everyday) ,even though it was doubled over, her hair still reached the top of her jeans and the bottom of her plain red shirt.

"Yes way." Claire said just as happily as she had that morning as she pulled out the letter. It was toward the end of lunch and she had just told everyone about the trip. Sarah reached over and tookt eh offered peice of paper.

"Let me see!" Erin objected as she took hold of one side of the paper to try and read the silver handwriting.

"This is what you were so happy about this morning!" Clara accused her 'twin'.

"I promised I wouldn't tell." Kilana replied as she hung her head in pretend shame.

"Oh my god it is real!" Erin cried as she finished skimming the letter. Sarah let go of her side as she bounced up and down in her seat.

"This isn't a joke right?" Kanji asked.

"Nope!" Claire pulled out the forms and laid them in the middle of the table. "$50 to go. Your parents sign these, you come to school on Friday, and then I think they bus us to the airport or something." Yuki picked up a form slowly and look at it.

"If my parents let me go Duckie will be so jealous."

"I know!" Erin said, grabbing her own form.

"Erin, there is one thing." Claire said slowly.

"What?"

"On the second page it says no CD players."

"What?!" Erin flipped to the last page. "Where?"

"There!" Sarah said pointing out he highlighted part.

"Oh." Erin read it over quickly. "I don't believe this! My CD player was _made_ over there!"

"Yeah but that's what it says so..." Claire shrugged.

"They probably have a very good reason." Kilana stated. "Besides with all the stuff to do over there you might not have time to listen to it anyway."

"And for 50 bucks I'm going even with a technology ban!" Kanji said claiming a form for herself.

"I'm sure I'll be able to go, but I'll have to ask." Clara said taking a set of papers.

"I'm definitely going! They have pocky there." Sarah chimed in grabbing a form of her own.

"Why are there still some left?" Yuki asked looking at the last two forms on the table.

"They said I could bring up to ten people with me." Claire explained. "There's you seven and Becky makes eight, so that leaves two extra forms." She picked up the extra forms and put them away in her book bag.

"Are Kelsey and Melissa coming?" Kilana asked.

"NO!" Claire said defiantly. (A/N-What I am about to say would never really happen. If there were extra forms, my sisters would be coming too --) "They have to stay home. Mom and dad think it should just be me and my friends with no annoying sisters tagging along everywhere and annoying us to death."

"Amen to that." Erin said offering a raised hand.

"They didn't quite say it like that, but that's what they meant." Claire said as she returned the high five. Just then the bell rand signaling the start of study hall.

"What about adults?" Yuki asked as everyone got their stuff together. "Are your mom and dad coming too?"

"They will if it turns out they have to, but I think we'll be with some assigned group leader person so they won't have to" Claire explained as she picked up her bag and headed toward Mr. Kelly's room.

* * *

Ha! Ch2! In Ch3 we'll be at school and ready to leave for Japan! Everyone is coming! No one forgot their forms and you all have your money, bags of clothes and such, and signed forms! We're ready! I will try and do a description thing for everyone I haven't done yet and a longer one for those people like Abby, Nicole, Sarah, and Becky who I sorta got, but not really.

If of you guys see me doing something besides writing in study hall for the next few weeks, tell me to get out my notebook! I want to have 5 chapters up as soon as possible!

Now, review please!


	4. The Mysterious GK

. I bet this chapter is going to be another short one. But thanks to everyone who reviewed the 2nd chap! :-) Now, forward march! And Erin, I'm sorry if I spell your nick-name wrong.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Erin called as she walked over dragging a black bag behind her.

"Hi Memeru, you made it." Yuki said as Erin joined the group.

"Isn't that your back pack?" Claire asked looking at Erin's bag.

"Yep," she replied, pushing the handle back in. "I took all my books out and put all my clothes and stuff in."

"Smart." Kilana commented with her thumbs in her pockets.

"Your stuff can go over there." Claire said pointing to where a pile of suitcases had already been made under a sign taped to the library window that read, 'Please put all of your belongings here.' in a very neat script.

After Erin had added her stuff to the pile and everyone had talked a bit more, an old lady wearing an eye patch walked down towards the all girl group from the commons area. She was pulling a small wagon that was covered by a tarp.

"Is this everyone?" she said once she was close enough to the group that she didn't have to talk too loud to be heard.

"No. I don't think Becky's here yet." Kilana responded as the girls turned so that they all faced the old woman. Just then, the named girl came in the front door dragging a lumpy laundry bag behind her and trying to keep a suitcase from falling off her shoulder.

"You bring enough stuff there Beck?" Kilana called over to the final group member.

"Yeah, I think so." She walked over dragging the bag. Once Becky had put her things next to the pile of suitcases and joined the group, the one-eyed lady started to talk.

"Does everyone have their forms?" There was some shuffling as people reached into pockets and purses for permission forms and money. "If ye could all hand them to me now." Everyone came forward and handed her all their things. "Good." The lady quickly looked over the names of everyone before calling them out.

"Erin?" Erin raised her hand.

"Ashley?" Kanji waved her hand above her head a bit.

"Clara?" Clara put up her hand just a bit, said, 'Here,' then let her arm fall again.

"Sarah?" Sarah called, 'Here,' from where she was standing.

"Claire?" Claire put up her hand, fingers out stretched.

"Brianna?" She said reading the name as she saw it, but Yuki corrected her, "Bre-ann." (That is how you pronounce it right? I know it's not spelled that way.)

"Kilana?" "Over here." Kilana called from next to Clara.

"Rebecca?" "That's me." Becky responded.

"So that's everyone? Just ye eight?" There were some nodded heads and spoken answers of 'Yes'. "Well since I now know all of ye's names, I expect ye wish to know mine.' There was dead silence. "My name is Kaede." The now identified lady told them.

"Good Lord!!" Everyone turned around to see who had yelled.

"Whose bag is this?!?" demanded a tall slender lady in jeans and a pale yellow tee shirt as she pointed to the large laundry bag. Her eyes, mostly a light blue but red around the pupil, showed that she was more shocked and afraid of what she had found then mad.

"Mine." Becky said, unsure of what else to say or do.

"Explain why you have what you do in your bag!!" The new lady bellowed.

"Hold on," Clara cut in. "How do you know what's in her bag?"

"There are some items you will not be allowed to take on your trip and I am making sure you didn't ignore our polite request and bring some things anyway." The lady said pointedly. "As you can see, I have already found some 'illegal' objects." At this she gestured at a small pile of objects that included a camera, a CD player and a number of CD's.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Erin protested.

"The camera's mine though." Claire muttered just loud enough for the ones around her to hear.

"And the forms you got said no modern items! So these things have to stay here unless you can give me a very good reason why you should be able to bring them." The lady said as she glared over at Erin and Claire for a second before turning her attention back to Becky and her bag. "Now, explain."

"Well, he went on my last plane ride with me so I though he'd like to come on this one too." Becky tried to explain.

"He? Becky, what do you have in there?!" Kilana said in a very shocked voice.

"This." The lady said up-ending the laundry bag. Out fell, of all possible things, a man.

He had blond curly hair, was lean and muscular, and currently waking up. Becky looked at him like he was a god or something.

"Oh my god Becky!" Clara screeched, staring at this unexpected extra person. "What did you do?"

"I gave him some sleeping pills so that he would wake up when we got to Japan, but I guess they're wearing off early." Becky stated calmly.

"He can't come." The lady said in a very, 'End of discussion' tone. She bent down beside the man, blocking the girls' view of him so they weren't sure how he managed to stand up with her a few seconds later.

"What happened?" The man asked in a Scottish accent. "Where am I?" He looked around and saw Becky. "You brought me here didn't you!"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you where we were going." Becky smiled.

"You are you?" He asked looking the lady.

"Introductions later. Where do you live? I could probably take you home and then come back in no time."

"I live about a two hour drive north of the Blarney Stone."

"Isn't that in Ireland or something?" Kanji asked.

"Yes. I live in Scotland, why?" the man looked really confused now.

"You're in North America dude." Claire answered. "That's a long way from here."

"That's alright!" Becky said happily. "He can come on the plane with us and get off in England!"

"We're not taking a plane." The lady said solemnly. "Here, I'll take you somewhere else for a little and then when I get down with these girls, I'll come back and we'll find a way to sort all this out."

"What do you mean we're not taking a plane?!" Clara shouted.

"I mean, you're not riding in an airplane to get to Japan." The lady called back as she led the extremely confused Scottish man down the hall to the main office.

"Then how are we supposed to get there?" Clara asked to no one in particular.

"Becky, who was that?" Claire asked her friend.

"Remember the SG I told you about when I got back from England?"

"Yeah..."

"That was him." Claire and Kilana stared in complete and utter shock.

"Becky you went on that trip during summer vacation! Where have you been keeping him?" Kilana finally managed to ask. Becky never got a chance to answer because at that moment, the lady returned.

"I'll find some way to send him home later. Right now, I have to help send you girls on your way."

"I have everything ye asked me for, but I think we should explain a bit more of this to the ladies before they get too confused themselves." Kaede spoke for almost everyone there.

"I suppose you're right." The lady said putting one arm behind her head. "Can you hand out the bags, please?" Kaede nodded and uncovered the wagon to reveal ten grayish colored back pack like bags which she handed to everyone two at a time as the newer and younger lady spoke again.

"Well, my name isn't important but if you want to call me something, call me GK. You are all here to go on a trip to Japan, which is what you'll be doing, but not to the now Japan." Here she stopped to do a quick head count. "Ok, only eight. Lady Kaede, could I have one of the spare bags?" the old one eyed lady handed a sack to GK before continuing to hand the rest of the bags out.

"These are going to be the bags you use in your trip." She said holding hers up. "Inside you will find three sets of clean clothes, a small knife for when you cook, a small box of bandages and medicines, a blanket for at night, a container for storing water, some candles and flint, and a bit of dried food." As she named each item she pulled then out of her bag. "Most of the things you brought here with you will stay here and you will pick them up when you return. Anything you want to bring get now and show me so that I can determine whither or not it can go with you." As she finished the first part of her explanation, she gestured to the pile of suitcases.

Once everyone had gone through and claimed what they wanted and gotten it approved they put those things in their new bags. Kanji had gotten her Spoon (it was a regular metal spoon tied with a red ribbon, but she called it sacred and wouldn't leave it behind), Yuki brought paper and a pencil so that she could draw if she ever got bored, Claire had secured her journal, Kilana got her own notebook for writing in, though it wasn't really a journal, Becky brought her asthmatic medications and a picture of her family (hamsters included), Sarah dug her pockey out of a side pocket, and Clara unearthed her Book of Shadows from under her clothes.

GK did a final look over the girls and found the necklaces Claire, Clara, and Kilana were wearing. Fortunately, they were allowed to keep them as long as they stayed hidden most of the time. However, any earrings anyone was wearing had to be turned in.

"Alright, well now that everyone had what they want, pull out one set of clothes." Everyone reached into their sacks and pulled out different colored skirts, shirts, and white socks. "Now, go into a bathroom or something and change into them."

The girls all looked around for a minute before heading toward the rest rooms by the student entrance, also near where they had seen Kaede coming from.

About ten minutes later, they all came back in old traditional style kimonos. Erin and Becky had red skirts and off white long sleeved shirts. Everyone had basically the same thing on except for the color of their skirts. Kilana, Clara, and Kanji all had green skirts somewhere between the brightness of grass and the darkness of a tree leaf. Claire and Sarah had skirts of deep water blue. Yuki had a skirt somewhere between brown-orange and the color of a gold non-metallic colored pencil.

Coming back into the area where they had left Kaede and GK, they saw GK putting the last of their bags into the wagon.

"Why are we wearing these?" Kanji questioned.

"Because," GK answered as she pulled the tarp over the bags. "When you get to where you're going, you don't want to stick out anymore then you will anyway." She finished and faced the girls. "You girls look very nice!"

"Thanks." Erin answered for everyone.

"I won't keep you much longer, so bear with me for about 15 more minutes."

"Your eyes changed!" Claire suddenly burst out.

"What?"

"They were blue and red earlier and now they're brown!"

"Oh," She reached up and touched her eye. "I guess they did. They do that often; brown just means I'm calm. When they're blue I'm scared or shocked, red-I'm mad, hazel-happy, and green-doing magic or tired. See?" She smiled. "They have a wide variety and sometimes can be two or three at once. It's normal."

"You can do magic?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, but I'll get to that again later. Right now, you should all go over and find your shoes." GK pointed over to where Kaede was standing beside a row of simple black shoes where their bags had been before.

Eventually everyone got the right sized shoe and had put the sneakers they had been in the wagon with their other things. GK looked them over carefully.

"I think they look good. What do you think Lady?"

"They look like they followed me here." Kaede answered.

"Wonderful! Now, one last thing before I send you all off on your great adventure." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny glass bottle filled with ten red pills. "Since none of you can speak fluid Japanese, these will help you." Saying this she handed one to everyone. "Just swallow them down and then you can leave."

Claire looked at her pill uncertainly. 'What the heck.' She thought as she popped it into her mouth. Around her everyone else was following suit.

"Hot!" Kilana said as she waved at her mouth.

"You should have warned them not to bite into them." Kaede said to GK.

"I guess you're right..."

"What was that? And why did it burn?" Kilana asked once she had gotten over the shock of having an extremely hot item go down her throat.

"Put simply, magic." GK said bluntly. "Now you can all speak perfect Japanese though so you won't be at a total loss if someone talks to you." She said all this to them in Japanese and they understood her wonderfully, so there was no reason for them to doubt her. Switching back into English she continued, "I will now send you all to Japan with Lady Kaede. She will take charge of you from then until other people come to watch you. Remember to be polite to everyone, even those who don't exactly seem thrilled to meet you." She paused for a moment as she looked at the girls. "I wish you all the best of luck. I will see you again soon enough to bring you home. Lady Kaede will explain everything in better detail when you get to her home. Good bye." At this she put her hands in front of her and 16 lights appeared as she closed her eyes and concentrated. The lights grew brighter and GK started the sing.

Between Gk and the girls and Kaede who had stepped forward to be at the front of the group, appeared a large glowing portal. On the other side they could see GK's outline and the shadows of a bunch of people behind her who had added their own voices to the spell. On their breasts show the different lights.

"Come on children. They cannot hold the way for long." Kaede said as she stepped toward the lights. And disappeared,

Everyone stood and marveled at the beautiful sight before them for just a moment longer.

"We should go." Becky said as she tore herself out of the song.

Everyone silently agreed and they walked one by one after Kaede.

* * *

Whoot! I guess it turned out longer then I expected! But that's a good thing!

I _love_ how I described that last part! So pretty! ((gets far away look)) La....((gets smacked on the head by Nicole)) Hey!

Nicole-Stop spacing out and get on with it!

Ok, ok. Anyway, I wasn't sure if I should give your real names or not (talking to Kanji and Yuki) but it'll only be there; for the rest of the story you will be called by your nicknames. Becky, I put in the Scottish guy, but not Alan. Sorry! But again, it's still a good thing and you got him in and he isn't gone yet! At least not totally.

And you all have found out why I wanted to know your favorite colors! :-)

That should be it. Review Please!


	5. OMG I know where we are!

I know it's not Friday, but the chapter is up! Anyway, here is where this really starts to be a fan-fic. I think I'm done talking now. Let's get going!

* * *

"Do they ever plan on letting us eat?"

"Don't be so impatient Inuyasha." Miroku called up to the hanyu as he walked out of the house the two men shared. Their female companions were next door in Lady Kaede's house and Mirkou and Inuyasha had been smelling ramen for a while now. Needless to say, Inuyasha's nose was going crazy.

"Lunch is ready" Kagome proclaimed as she leaned out the doorway. Inuyasha jumped off the guy's roof and landed in front of her.

"About time." He said going into the house to get some of his favorite future food.

"Do you remember when Lady Kaede said she would be returning?" Miroku asked as he followed Inuyasha inside.

"Didn't she say she would be gone for a week?" Sango commented as she spooned out a bowl of ramen for the monk.

"And she's been gone for about eight days now." Kagome included.

"So she should be back soon!" Shippo finished as he slurped up a noodle.

With that figured out, the rest of their meal progressed with everyone voicing their opinions on where the old priestess had gone, what she was doing, and how Inuyasha could eat three bowls of ramen and still want another.

((Amuck, amuck, amuck!!))

"Where are we?" Sarah asked as she stepped out of thin air and into a clearing. In the center of the clearing, about three feet to her left, was a well covered in ivy and surrounded by everyone who had come through the portal before her.

Sarah joined the group and they waited until the last couple people had come through before Kaede started to speak to them again.

"Welcome to Japan during what you call the Warring States Area."

"You're joking right?" Clara asked.

"No I am not child."

"I am not a child!" Clara protested.

"To me, ye are." Kaede reminded her. "But it is true ye have gone back in time. The reason ye have been brought here is so that ye can learn of the legend of the Shikon noTama, (A/N- is that how it's spelled? Or did I just get it all wrong?) or Jewel of Four Souls."

"Inuyasha!" Claire thought suddenly. "It's like the Inuyasha story!"

"Ye shall be staying in this world while ye learn about this Jewel and look for the door home. As it might be hard for me to go with you on your journey, ye shall be traveling with a group of people who are searching for pieces of the Jewel and who will be able to take ye at a quicker pace then I. They are currently in the village nearby. If ye will follow me again, I shall introduce ye to them."

((The amazing power of Total Randomness!))

While Shippo helped Sango and Kagome clean up from lunch, Inuyasha and Miroku went to see if they could spot Kaede returning. To get a better visual range, Inuyasha jumped into a tree.

"You think she'd be back by now." He said scanning the roads. "That lady and her were walking! They couldn't have gone very far!"

"Yes, but that lady did have a strange aura about her." Miroku responded leaning against the tree. "She didn't seem like a demon or a human."

"Maybe we shouldn't have let her go by herself." Inuyasha mused.

"She wouldn't have let us." Miroku reasoned. "The lady said that only one person could go with her and that had to be Lady Kaede."

"And that just makes her even more suspicious." Inuyasha said as he leapt over to the other side of the tree. "I never even got a chance to get her smell so we can't even track her down if the old hag doesn't come back."

At that moment, Miroku, who had stayed on the same side of the tree, spotted a group coming from the direction of the forest with Kaede at the front. "I don't think that's going to be a problem."

"And why is that?"

"Because she's back." Miroku stated as he walked off to greet the group. Inuyasha jumped down and followed the monk as he tried to figure out who the priestess had brought with her from wherever she had gone.

((I think, therefore, I'm dangerous.))((Let's go back for a minute.))

The group of girls followed the old woman to one side of the clearing and then through a path out of the forest. About halfway down the path and to everyone's right, was another clearing. Kaede stopped on the path and turned to the clearing.

"See the tree on the side across from us?" As she asked that, she pointed to a large tree that stood by itself in front of the line of trees that marked a temporary end to the forest. It was close enough that they could see where some bark had been torn off just about eye-level and the lighter part of the trunk was showing through.

"That is called Inuyasha's Tree. Inuyasha was attached to that tree with an arrow spelled by my sister for 50 years. Recently he has been freed and will be a member of the group ye will be joining soon." Kaede explained. A few eyes went wide at these few sentences.

"Inuyasha? Are you serious?" Kanji exclaimed.

"Ah yes. She said ye might know who that is." Kaede said softly. "And I am serious. Ye will be traveling with Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. Some may not know who they are, but I am sure most of ye do or ye wouldn't be here." She started to walk down the path again. "Come along. I'm sure ye wish to meet then as soon as ye can now."

((Follow your dreams-except the one where you're at school in your underwear.))

"Lady Kaede!" Miroku called as he speed up a bit to meet the priestess as she walked down the gentle slope of the hill. "Welcome back!" He stopped at the bottom of the hill and looked at the women behind her. "Who did you bring with you?"

He looked from left to right at the girls lined up behind Kaede. The first one he saw had short dirty blonde hair (blonde with some brown mixed in) that stopped at her earlobes and a red skirt and a white shirt. Next to her wearing a river water blue skirt was a girl with long chestnut brown hair that reached the small of her back. And between a girl in deep water blue skirt and dark brown hair to her ankles and one in a red skirt and light brown hair to her shoulder blades were two girls who appeared to be twins. They both had green skirts and dark brown hair. The only real differences were that one had hair to her waist and a grass green skirt while the other had hair to her knees and a dark leaf green skirt. He never got a good chance to see what the last two girls because in seconds one was squeezing the air out of him and the other, who had followed the one on him, was running to the hanyu behind him. He did see however, that she skirted to one side when she got close to him.

Looking down at the girl around his middle, he gave her a smile that didn't even come close to the one he was getting back. "Um, hello madam."

"Hi!" she responded in a very happy voice. "My names Kanji and I already know who you are so you don't have to tell me." She smiled again. Miroku smiled back again before looking to see where the final girl had gone.

"Hey! Get off!" Hearing the annoyed dog demon's voice, the monk turned to see not just one, but two girls around him; the one with light brown hair and a red skirt and the one that had followed the girl on himself. The newer girl had a golden orange skirt and chestnut hair to her shoulder blades and was attached to Inuyasha in the same manner her companion.

"Hey I want to give him a hug too!" The red skirt girl said.

"No." The orange skirt joked.

"GET OFF!" Inuyasha cried. Slightly shocked at his outburst the girl let go and then both girls retread a bit to the rest of the group which had made it to the bottom of the hill themselves.

"Could you let me go please?" Miroku asked the girl on him.

"Sure. Sorry." She let go, pulled a piece of her shoulder blade length dark brown hair behind her ear, and ran back to the girls.

"Well now that everyone here had met, let us go down to the village so ye can meet Sango and Kagome." Kaede said as she started off again. The girls, talking amidst themselves, followed her.

Inuyasha looked after the two girls that had 'attacked him' with a look of shock on his face.

"Come on Inuyasha. The sooner we follow them the sooner we can find out who they are." Miroku sighed as he walked away from the still confused half-demon.

* * *

If anyone is wondering what's with the random sayings and things, they're just there for when the point of view changes. The first one Kanji came up with and Yuki will say now and then. The second is from a story I'm reading, it was recently finished but still, and in it the girl has the power of Total Randomness. (The story is To the Feudal Era by Shadow Jaganshi. It's very funny and under my favorites list if anyone wants to read it.) The last two are just bumper stickers. The thing beside The 'I think...' sticker was just so you could all know that I was skipped back a bit to before our group had come out of the forest.

Not much else to say. Sorry I got this chapter up so late, but I was kinda busy all weekend so I didn't have much time to get this typed up and posted.

Review please! It'll give me more incentive to update on Wednesday!

'I must hurry, for there they go and I am their leader.'


	6. So Many Questions!

Grr. I'm taking way too long to get us out on the road! ­­Not only that but I'm slaking on my updates! (fumes at self for a bit before calming down)

Thanks to Abby and Nicole! They were the only ones to review for the last two chapters. I know the rest of you are reading it, or trying to, but please review! It lets me know you're still interested and most of the time they give my brain amazing jump starts. Anyway, onward!

* * *

"You're all from Kagome's time?" Shippo asked from his perch on the said girl's shoulder. The fox and the other two girls had been found and now all of them were under the tree that Inuyasha and Miroku had been using for a lookout post.

"I guess so." Kanji said as she pet Kirara, who was purring happily on Yuki's lap.

"Why do we have to take them with us?" Inuyasha grumbled from his tree branch above. When he had heard Kaede say that the eight girls she had shown up with barely an hour before would be coming with them on their journeys for a while, he had made some noises of annoyance, but hadn't really said anything until just then.

"They will soon be able to help you defeat Naraku." Kaede stated simply.

"We will?" Kilana asked confused.

"Who's Naraku?" Sarah asked just as confused.

"Naraku is a very powerful demon that we have been trying to defeat for some time now." Miroku supplied.

"They smell like humans to me." Inuyasha commented. "What sort of power do they have?"

"We're not sure."

"We?" Kagome asked.

"Aye, myself and GK." Kaede answered.

"Who's GK?" Miroku asked. ((A/N-So many questions-not enough ways to say 'asked'! ))

"The lady who sent us here." Claire answered.

"Ye have seen her before; she left with me on my journey."

"And you went on that trip to get these girls?" Kaede nodded as a response to Inuyasha's question. "Why didn't she come back with you?"

"Because I had something else to do first." Everyone looked to see GK approaching them. "Hi girls." The eight girls and Kaede all said hello.

"Who and what are you?"

"My name's not important, but you can call me GK." GK said from where she had taken a seat between Becky and Kaede.

"That still doesn't tell me what you are." Inuyasha said in a more irritated voice. "You don't smell demon or human."

"That's because I don't classify as either." She told him as she looked almost directly up at him.

"Are you a half demon then?" Sango ventured.

"No. I'm not of any race you know of, but I can fight as well as the best demons and can perform high level magic that surpasses that of the best priestesses."

"Is that how you brought us here?" Becky questioned.

"Well, I did have help for that spell, but basically yes." She turned to look at the faces of the girls she had sent back in time. "Now for the reason I have come back- I have instructions on how you can all get home again. I can't stay long so I'll give them to you in the best way I can." She looked up at Inuyasha. "No comments from the Peanut Gallery until I've finished. Is that clear?"

Inuyasha wondered what a peanut was, but gave a 'Feh,' as a simple promise that he'd keep his mouth shut.

"Good." Turning her face down again GK started to explain. "In a nut shell, here's what you'll be doing while you're here: You'll be searching for the 16 Lights of the Glory. Each one of you are linked to two of these lights. When you find one of your lights, or if they happen to find you, they will not bond with you until you have undergone a Dream. In these Dreams, you will face one of your greatest fears; if you win, the light will join with you and will help you get home safely, if you lose however, you will be locked away in your mind forever being tortured by your fear. When all 16 of the Glory have been found, you must go here." Pausing, she pulled a map out of her inside jacket pocket. Rolling it out in front of herself, she pointed to a silver star on the side of a mountain. "Here is where you'll be able to find the Gate. The ones of the Glory that you become bonded with will open the Gate and allow you to return home safely. When you get back to your time, it should only be Sunday evening at latest."

"Wait. How is that possible?" Kanji asked staring at the map. "You're giving us barely two days to find 16_ Lights_, whatever they are, and get to this place on a mountainside? You must be joking."

"I bet if we got started now, we'd reach the mountain in two days." Clara said supporting her friend's statement.

"Yes, I suppose that would be a problem if the time streams were the same for each place, but they're not so that's not a problem." GK brushed aside their arguments and tried to finish her instructions. "Now some of the Lights are---"

"What do you mean the time streams are different?" Kagome asked.

"I mean that when a week has passed here, only an hour has passed in their time and for now yours also. So two days there means about a year here." GK explained before turning down to the map again.

"A year?!?" Kagome looked somewhere between shock and excitement.

"Yes, I figured that that would be enough time to find everyone and get to the Gate. As I was saying, some of the Lights have taken up residence in the various towns here." She circled the area south of the mountain, which was near the middle though off to the east a bit. "The only ones you might have trouble finding are Sun, Raven, and Flame. The last time I had checked, they were still wondering so I can't even give you a general idea of where they may be. Also, Iris and Opal are more north then the others. I think in this town here." GK now pointed at a dot labeled 'Sumiko' and the dot grew a bit and became blue and purple. "That's it really." She rolled up the map. "If you have any other questions ask them now or wait until you find one of the Lights. They'd be the only others ones who'll be able to answer them correctly." She looked at everyone.

"The old hag said that they'd be able to kill Naraku, is that true?"

"Yes, with the help of as few as 3 members of the Glory, Naraku could be killed." GK glanced up at Inuyasha. "If that's the only question, I'll be going." She stood up, map still in hand. "Good luck to you all. Don't worry about looking for the Lights too much, if you see one, one of you will know." She smiled and handed the map to Kaede. "Good bye." She waved and then walked away.

* * *

Eh, sort of a short chapter, but if I get this one up now and another on Friday, then that'll be ok. For later I need to know what everyone fears. (hides under desk from classmates and other friends) I know I said I was done asking for this sort of stuff! This idea just popped into my head today and it seemed like a good idea so I went with it! (slowly comes out from under her desk) Sorry.

Review please! Give my brain a good jump start for Friday!


	7. Finally on the Road

Why am I posting this now? I have no idea, but I'm doing it! I'm at school in the library and need something else to do. So, I'm posting this. It's short, again, but that's two posts in two days so who's going to complain? Plus we're finally out on the road! Now, onward and outward!

Disclaimer-I've been forgetting this. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I only own myself and my friends all belong to themselves.

* * *

"What are they doing back there?" Inuyasha wondered aloud quietly as he looked back at the new additions to the Jewel Shard Hunting group. They had all left early that morning so as to get some good mileage on their first day. The new girls were walking together and talking about something, but Kagome had 'Sat' him when he had tried to listen in during lunch, so he kept his ears tuned to the people around himself.

"You're being awfully quiet Miroku." Sango commented as she looked over at the monk.

"Yes, I have been thinking."

"About what?" Shippo asked as he jumped onto the purple clad shoulder.

"How to ask those beautiful young women who have joined us if one of them would like to---"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Sango said as she hit the perverted monk on the back of the head. As the sun started to set, the group reached a fork in the road. Inuyasha called back to the girls, "Which one of you has the map?"

There was some debate, ("I thought you had it." "No, I gave it to her." "You lie!" "Then who has it?" "Not me." "Don't look at me either." "Found it!") before Becky held up the map triumphantly.

"We need to go..." She looked over the map. "Where are we?"

"Well we started here right?" Kilana pointed to the town Kaede had pointed out as where they had stayed last night. "So if we went this way..." She traced a line that went away from Kaede's town. "We should be about here." Her finger stopped where the line branched in two.

Becky looked over the map for a moment longer before she pointed down the left path. "That way!" Happily the girls passed Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, all who either looked confused or had a sweat drop, and started down the indicated path.

Kagome quickly followed before the girls could get too far ahead.

(Abandon the search for truth! Settle for a good fantasy.)

"So what town does this lead to?" Claire asked looking over at Becky who still held the map out.

"Natsuko." Becky tried to pronounce the Japanese name properly and did quite well.

"Cool." They were all silent for a minute. "What were we talking about?"

"You forget?" Sarah asked. Claire nodded and Sarah let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I thought I was the only one."

"Sarah!" Clara mock scolded.

"What?" Everyone laughed. They hadn't really been talking about anything important, just whatever they could think of really. They continued on with another random topic until it started to get dark.

"We're going to stop for the night!" Kagome called up to the girls. They quickly walked back to join everyone else.

"Sango and I are going to find some firewood, why don't you guys set out the beds?" Kagome and Sango walked into a small forest nearby as the three guys and eight girls set up bedrolls for the night. They were done not long after the two women had left.

Miroku left Inuyasha and Shippo after they started to play Rock-Paper-Scissors; Inuyasha was determined to win and after a few losses it was better to be a couple feet away.

"Hello ladies." He said politely as he approached his next victims. (You can't really call them unsuspected since most of them knew what he was going to do.) He knelt down in front of Clara, who was closest to him. "Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

_Whack!_ "Pervert!"

Unfortunately, even one of Clara's powerful slaps couldn't hinder Miroku too much. All those slaps from Sango must have made him immune or something. Moving over to Kilana, he opened his mouth but didn't get a chance to say anything.

"No." Kilana said in such a final tone that it almost seemed like if Miroku said anything at all, he would be hurt.

Slowly he made his way around the circle the girls had formed. Everyone gave him the same answer-"No." and generally a slap for good measure. However, when he got half way around things changed.

"Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked his face red from hand marks.

"Sure."

"You will?" He was unsure if he had heard correctly.

"Yep." Kanji smiled. She had liked Miroku when she had read the manga book, so this was sort of a happy thing for her. "I was wondering when you'd come and ask us."

"Are you serious?" Yuki asked, shocked.

"I'd like to, but maybe not now." Kanji looked at Miroku with a big smile. "Come see me in about a year or two and I'll sleep with you."

Miroku smiled and his brain whirled. Before he could straighten his thoughts out and respond to Kanji, he saw a shadow come over him.

"What are you doing?" turning around he saw Sango's eyes full of fire. She didn't give him time to answer and told him firmly. "The boys' side of the fire is over there. Go. Stay there."

While Miroku had been talking to Ashley, Kagome and Sango had returned and built a fire, which explained the shadow at night.

"I'm sorry. He didn't grope any of you or anything did he?" Sango apologized.

"It's ok." Sarah said. "It was fun watching him get slapped around."

Sango looked over her shoulder and noticed the hand marks on Miroku's cheeks for the first time. "That won't stop him, but it should help."

"I think we can handle it if he comes back." Clara said.

"Yeah, and if he does we can beat him to a bloody pulp right?" Erin asked hopefully.

"No!" Kanji objected.

Sango was confused but decided not to question the girl's reasonings. Leaving Erin and Kanji to argue over wither Miroku should become hamburger meat if he tried to do anything to them again or not, Sango went back to the fire side to talk with the rest of the original group.

"You never learn do you, Miroku?" Shippo sighed. Miroku said nothing and smiled to himself.

* * *

There. It took me five chapters but we're finally out on our journey! Wee!

Please review all you reader peoples!

Change is good! You go first!


	8. Mole Demon

Sorry this is late. I don't even have a good reason for it being late. I just wasn't in the mood to write, but now I am and here I am trying to get this up ASAHP. (As soon as humanly possible)

I may be in a writing mood but I sure don't have any ideas. So today I'll be staling by adding in a fight scene. () I hope no one minds. As soon as I get a good idea that I can go off of it'll be written up and posted! Promise! Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer- (I've been forgetting this) I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters from that story. My friends belong to my friends and I belong to myself.

* * *

"Why are you guys so slow?" Inuyasha asked as he walked beside Clara and Kilana. They had all started walking again about a half hour ago and the two girls were tired. They had woken up late and had then been hurried by Inuyasha to eat and pack up so that everyone could start walking again.

"We're tired." Kilana growled. Clara added a glare to the comment and Inuyasha quickly decided to leave them alone.

Kagome stopped and looked off across the field they were passing through. "There's a Shikon Jewel shard over there."

"How close?" Inuyasha asked eagerly as he took his place beside her.

"That hill right there." She pointed to a small bump in the grassy area that hardly looked big enough to hide even a small demon.

"This shouldn't be hard then. I can't even smell a demon." Inuyasha bounced over to the hill and started to dig at the top. He didn't get very far because the hill was pushed up by the head of a large mole. Inuyasha hurriedly bounced off the clump of dirt that had been a hill but was now a hat and landed in front of the large demon mole.

'I guess he was using the dirt to hide his scent. Pretty smart for a weak looking demon.' Inuyasha thought as he looked over the brown form of the mole. It was wiggling in the sun trying to see what had disturbed it and hide from the blinding sun at the same time.

"Where's the Jewel Kagome?" Inuyasha called behind him.

"It's in his arm!"

"Which one?" The dog demon had to doge the sharp claws of the mole and didn't hear the human girl's response.

"Which one!" Inuyasha called out again. His own claws easily got rid of the razor sharp ones on the paw that had ripped three long and deep gashes right where he had been standing a minute ago.

"The other one!" Kagome cried.

The mole was enraged at the loss of its weapons and pulled its left arm around to swipe at its shoulder where Inuyasha perched. He easily dodged and the mole ended up cutting its own arm off.

Inuyasha landed on the ground and stared at the mole as it cried out in anger and pain at the loss of an arm at its own hand. Inuyasha couldn't believe that demon was stupid enough to do that to itself.

"Put the thing out of its misery!" Sango hollered at the unharmed half-demon.

"My pleasure." Inuyasha cracked his fingers and jumped at the bleeding mole.

"Iron-Rever Soul-Stealer!"

Inuyasha tore through the mole like paper and once she thought it was safe enough, Kagome jogged over and extracted the Shikon shard. Carefully uncorking the bottle that hung from her neck, Kagome added the newly cleansed fragment to the four others they had collected already.

A demon above the human and half-demon straightened up from where he had been laying on his stomach in mid air watching the fight. Inuyasha hadn't smelled him because he was making sure that his aura was masked and he was downwind from the dog demon's powerful nose.

'Well he passed the first test, but how am I going to give him his second one if that woman somehow took my tracking spell off the Shikon Jewel fragment?' The demon pondered the answer to his own question as he watched the black and white haired figures join the rest of their group and continue on their way to the town nearby.

'I suppose I'll have to send something else with them so that I can't lose that dog.' He waved his hand in a counterclockwise motion and a small black and purple worm hole appeared. A small, shiny, white ball came floating out. He passed his hand in front of the portal and it disappeared.

"Good morning my sweet. I have a job for you." He prodded the ball until it uncurled. The small white dragon then hovered in front of its master's face as it gave a great yawn that showed most of its teeth, many of them were still baby teeth, tiny and sharp, but that was to be expected. It had only hatched three years ago and was about two years in dragon terms. ((A/N-1 ½ human years for every 1 dragon year. Not much but it can add up.))

The man looked over the shining baby dragon. "They'll be sure to notice this." He opened one of its eyelids completely and looked into its eyes. They were milk white with a black smudge in the center. They never focused and someone might get suspicious about a dragon that appeared blind but that could obviously see perfectly fine. Not to mention the overall way it acted in this state.

The demon reached into his pocket and pulled out a fine black collar. "This should fix everything." He gently fastened it around the dragon's thin neck. "You won't be able to help them, I'll be able to watch them and you, and you won't have to be totally under my control for a while." He twisted the collar so that the silver tag showed in front. "Good bye for now my dear Kakanna." He snapped his fingers.

The snow white dragon blinked and the ghostly black of its eyes was replaced by a bright solid sapphire blue. It blinked again and looked all around it I fear. When it saw the demon it nearly fell right out of the sky, but he grabbed its tail to keep it airborne.

"Sorry my sweet but I have a job for you and I can't have you running off now can I?" The collar sparked and the dragon gave a shrill cry of shock. "I need you to follow a certain half demon by the name of Inuyasha. He wears red clothing and has white hair. Find him and follow him for me. The group he is traveling with has gone west to Natsuko. Disobey these orders and I will be forced to discipline you. You know how much I hate to hurt you, so be a good little girl for me this time." He let the dragon's tail go. It-she struggled to gain flight abilities for a moment before she flew off in the same direction Inuyasha had gone.

"Now I must go tell Naraku what has happened." The demon flew away on a gust of wind in the opposite direction Kakanna and Inuyasha had gone.

* * *

Woo! Bad guy! And he works for Naraku! That was pretty short but I was out of ideas. Sorry.

Natsuko means summer child and is the nearby town that our large group of main characters are going to be in next chapter. I promise that I'll either make that one long or I'll put up two chapters.

That's about it. Later all! Review before you go!


	9. RRCs!

Woo! I just finished watching 2 ½ hours of Inuyasha! :) So as I have just refreshed my memory on how everyone acts, here comes a new chappy! It's really focused on the actual Inuyasha characters this time! Hope everyone likes though! See you at the end!

Disclaimer-I own diddly. The only thing I really own in this story is myself. That's it. End of story.

(There's supposed to be a line here but FF is being mean and won't let me add one!)

"Have you found them?" Naraku sat against a wall in a dimly lit room. The man he was addressing knelt a few feet away behind a wooden bowl of water.

"Yes, and although they killed the demon, Kakanna is following them." The man had black hair that fell to his shoulders, it was tied back loosely in a ponytail at the base of his neck for the time being, and blue eyes so dark that they seemed all black at first glance.

"Kakanna?" Naraku asked.

"She is a special…servant of mine." The man almost seemed reluctant to call the baby dragon his slave. "She has numerous spells on her that will to mask her sent and keep her from telling anyone who she answers to. Although, what I think you will be most pleased about is that you will be able to watch Inuyasha at a close range without him ever catching on."

"How will I be able to see him?" Naraku was interested now but his voice never hinted at it.

"By looking into this bowl." The man pushed the bowl of water forward, careful not to spill even a single drop. Naraku leaned forward enough to see over the rim of the wood and at the clear liquid that was being contained.

The man held the sides of the bowl and mumbled a spell under his breath. As it neared completion, a picture began to show on the water's surface. It showed a brown dirt path with a large group of people traveling down it to a town close by. The picture zoomed in on a tall figure in red.

"Inuyasha." Naraku hissed as the dog demon in the water tired to get a stubborn young fox demon off his shoulder. "You have done well, Osamu."

_Naraku's voice fads and the camera jumps into the bowl and comes out above the tinny dragon Kakanna. She is flying just above Inuyasha and company. The baby dragon tilts her wings and glides down to one side allowing the camera to float down to a spot beside the group of travelers. It continues to follow them as before. (I feel like I'm directing a movie right now! ;) If you guys can picture that, doesn't it look cool? Sorry, I found chocolate!)_

"Shippo, get off!" Inuyasha finally managed to pry the young demon off his shoulder and fling him off to one side.

"Aw, come on Inuyasha." The fox was not about to give up until he got his question answered.

"You were the last one I saw around Kagaome's bag. Didn't you see anything?"

"No I didn't! Now lay off."

"Can't you just answer the question?" Sango reasoned. "Why do you have to be so hard-headed? It's not even that hard a question anyway."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice trailed off as she warned him.

"Fine! I was the one who ate your stupid lolly- pop! Happy now?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and pointedly looked away from the annoyance on his shoulder.

"You could have just come out and said it you know." Miroku said.

"Hey! A town!" That made Inuyasha look forward again. The girls had speed up at the sight of the end of the road.

"Wow, there is one." Sango put one hand up to shade her eyes from the high noon sun. "That didn't take us as long as I thought it would."

"Especially with so many people now." Miroku added.

"Hurry up." Inuyasha called from ahead. "I'm hungry and I know you have Ramen Kagome!"

"I guess those girls weren't the only ones eager to reach town." Miroku said as they all stared at Inuyasha's retreating back.

(_I'll trade you my kingdom for your song._

_I'll trade you my song for your color._)

"Hey Beck, what town is this?" The group had found a place just outside of town to eat and the girls were happily watching Inuyasha who was watching a pot of water. He would ask Kagome every minute or so if it was hot enough to add to his noodles and every time she said no. They had each bet on when she would snap and 'sit' him.

"Let me check." Becky turned and went hunting through her bag for her map. "Ah ha!" She happily pulled the roll of parchment from the depths of her bag when a very annoyed "Sit!" was heard nearby. They all turned to see Inuyasha face down beside the fire pit with Kagome to one side of him getting lunch for everyone else.

"That was number 11 wasn't it?" Claire said aloud.

"I think so." Kilana commented.

"So where are we?" Nicole said as she looked over Becky's shoulder at the ink lines on the map.

"Here I think." Becky pointed at a small dot on the map labeled Natsuko.

"Natsuko." Clara said trying the word on her tongue. "Wonder if any lights are around here."

"How will we find them if there are?" Kanji asked as she chewed a bit of apple.

"Yeah, do they really just look like lights?" Sarah questioned. "If they do we're going to be stuck here for way longer then just a year looking for all these things."

"Yeah." Erin took another bite of her own apple.

"Come back here!!"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha looked up from his fresh bowl of Ramen to see who was yelling. A woman was running toward the group chasing after a young boy.

"Get back here right this minute young man!" The woman gave a burst of speed but so did the boy. The got ever closer and as the boy looked over his shoulder to see how close the lady was, he tripped over one of Claire's outstretched legs which she pulled up, but just a second too late.

"Whoa!" The boy fell into the dirt and before Claire could say anything, he was up and trying to run again.

"Hold it." Inuyasha had grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and was holding him up off the ground. The boy looked in horror at the demon holding him a good 1 and a half off the ground as the woman came running up behind him.

"Thank you sir." She barely even looked at the demon. "Young man you have a lot of explaining to do." Inuyasha turned the boy around so that he could see the finger the woman was shaking at him. "You stole from that couple didn't you?"

"No! They told me I could have it!" The boy shook his head furiously.

"A nice bracelet like this?!" The woman held up a beautiful golden bracelet with small clear crystals that went in figure eight's around larger bright green gems. "This is not something anyone would just give away! You stole it boy! Tell the truth!" The bracelet was right in front of the boy's nose and the woman was breathing hard.

"I didn't steal it!" The boy's legs hung limp but his face was defiant and his hands came up to form fits on either side of his face. "The lady gave it to me! I swear!" He looked to be almost in tears.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha held the boy up even higher and looked him in the eyes. "You don't sound like you're lying."

"That's because I'm not!" The lady looked up at Inuaysha's face to tell him off for siding with the boy but then stopped when she saw his ears.

"Demon!" She cried.

"Yeah, so what?" The demon in question looked past the boy back at the lady.

"Put my son down this second you evil beast!" Her hand went out to smack him but Inuyasha managed to grab her wrist before it hit him.

"Your son? I think you should explain why you were chasing him." Miroku said. The woman looked scared for a moment but then calmed down a bit when she realized that Inuyasha didn't plan on eating her or her son.

"Today is my birthday and my son came home moments ago with this beautiful bracelet that he said was for me. We don't have much money so when I asked him where he had gotten it and he said from the new couple that have a farm on the west side of town, I knew he had stolen it."

"I did not!" The boy argued.

"Quiet." Inuyasha said and the woman waited a second before continuing.

"I tried to get him to tell me the truth willingly but when he wouldn't I chased him until we got outside and here to where you caught him sir."

"Why don't you go ask the couple that he says he got it from and if he did steal it just give it back?" Kagome reasoned from the sidelines.

"I never thought about that…" The woman said her voice trailing off as she did.

"Why don't we all go?" Sango suggested.

"Sure, it'll give us something to do." Miroku said as he finished off his lunch and stood up. "Inuyasha, I think you can put the boy down now." Inuyasha did and the group finished lunch and followed the mother and son around the town to where the couple's house was.

The woman kept her hand on the boy's shoulder throughout the entire walk and the time it took someone to answer the door after she had knocked.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The lady that had answered the door had long chestnut brow hair that was held back by a piece of blue cloth around her head and soft violet eyes that seemed to smile in the afternoon light.

"Hello, my son says you gave him this yesterday to give to me. Is that true?" The woman held up the bracelet as she spoke. The lady looked at the piece of jewelry for a moment before nodding.

"Yes I did." The mother looked shocked. "I meet him yesterday in the market place and when he said he was looking for something for his mother I said that if he helped my husband in our fields as payment later, I would give him something to give her." The mother looked in shock down at her son.

"You were telling the truth then?"

"Yes. Tomorrow I have to start working here."

"Oh honey." The woman fell down and hugged her son, tears of joy in her eyes. "I'm sorry I accused you of lying to me."

"It's ok mother." The son hugged her back.

"Ah, a happy ending." The lady still standing in her doorway looked onto the scene with a small smile on her face. "As much as I hate to break it though, I must. I have to finish cleaning my home so I'll have to leave you both here. I hope to see you tomorrow though young man."

"Yes madam." The mother and son broke apart and after thanking the lady again and saying good-bye they headed home hand-in-hand.

"That's so sweet." Kagome said.

"What is?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well the son wanted to do something nice for his mother so even when she didn't believe him and tired to hit him he still forgave her in the end."

"Yes, it's so nice to see them make up." The woman in the doorway said. "Now, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes." Claire came forward from the back of the group where she had been with the other girls. "I'm Claire."

"Claire?" The woman seemed to think for a moment then said. "Ah yes, I've been waiting for you. Please, all of you come in." The woman walked back into her house with Claire behind like a young child following her mother.

"What do you mean you've been waiting for us?" Inuyasha said as he followed right after Claire but still before Claire's friends.

"Exactly what I said, I've been waiting for you. Well, Claire anyway." She led the group outside again where they could all see a wide field full of green plants of all kinds. "My name is Alicia and my husband should be around here somewhere." She started to look around until she saw a man putting a hoe into a small wooden shed a few yards away. "Todd! They're here!"

"Who is?" The man called back as he shut the shed door. He had dark brown hair cut short and even from a distance his bright green eyes were noticeable.

"GK's children!" The man turned at that and quickly made his way over to the large group.

"Already?" Alicia nodded and gestured at the group behind her.

"Hello, I'm Todd." He gave the group a small bow. "I'm surprised you got here this fast." He looked at everyone. "I see we're going to be the first ones then?"

"What are you babbling about?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm sorry." Alicia said. "Todd and I are Lights. Claire and I are to be bonded just as Todd and one of you are."

"Lights have a hard time seeing where their persons are before they're bonded then the people do. My guess is that you're only here because Claire said her name."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Miroku asked.

"Lights don't know the name of the people they're going to bond with until they hear it; we don't even know if the people are going to be male or female. When Claire said her name Alicia immediately knew that she was her person and if her person was here, my person must be here too." Todd looked hard at the group.

"Do you mind introducing yourselves?" Everyone went around and said there name with Todd nodding slightly at each one. When everyone was finished he looked at the group and said proudly, "Kilana."

"Me?" Kilana asked unsure.

"Yes, I am one of your Lights." Todd gave her a more formal bow then he had given the group.

"Why don't all of you spend the night here?" Alicia suggested.

"But there are so many of us!" Sango protested.

"It will only be for one night so you won't cause any problems." Todd said, waving her protest aside. "Now come on inside everyone and let us talk."

(_I'll trade you my color for your story_.

_I'll trade you my story for your dance._)

"That was good!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Thank you." Alicia said as she set a pile of plates in water to soak.

"And now that we have eaten, we should turn in for the night." Todd said. All 12 of their guests plus Alicia and Todd themselves had just finished their outdoor dinner. Earlier the girls from the group had helped Alicia make up beds for everyone while the guys had helped Todd do some work around the house.

"Already?" Sarah asked.

"It's not even dark yet!" Erin argued.

"Tomorrow will be hard for some of you so it's best that you get as much sleep as you can." Alicia reasoned.

"Fine." Erin mumbled in a depressed voice, really she was tired but then she also wanted to stay up and watch the stars for a while.

"You girls get to bed; I'll show the guys where they can sleep." Alicia stood and led the boys around to the front of the house where beds had been set up for them in the front room.

"I'll finish cleaning up out here, go inside and sleep. You really will want as much as you can get." Todd started to pick up the rest of the dinner plates and add them to the ones already soaking. The girls all stood up and, talking quietly, went inside.

The girls were in rooms toward the back of the house. 4 beds had been set up in a dining room type area, 4 in a spare bed room, and 2 in an empty room that Alicia had said would bee a storage room once she found things to store in there. She had insisted that Claire and Kilana sleep in the storage room for reasons unsaid. The girls trooped to their beds and get settled in for the night.

_(I'll trade you my dance for your daydream._

_I'll trade you my daydream for your hand._

_I'll trade you my hand for your hand.)_

The door to Kilana and Claire's 'room' had been left cracked open a bit and that's how a face managed to check in on them without moving a thing.

"They're both asleep."

"Good." Alicia opened the door a bit wider and she and Todd moved soundlessly into the storage room. This was the reason Alicia had tried to keep the two girls separate from the others. The only way that they, the Lights, could bond with them, the girls, was by putting the girls into their worst nightmare, a Dream. If the girls found ways to overcome their fears, then they would be bonded, but if they didn't they would be stuck inside the Dream with their worst fear for all of eternity. During Dreams, some people had been known the thrash about and talk or even scream in their sleep, so Alicia had put them in a closed room where a door could be shut to hide movement, kept others from being hit in the night, and spells around the door that wouldn't allow sound out.

"I hope they can overcome their Dreams." Alicia said as she looked at Claire.

"We don't have any other choice." Todd said, as much to reassure himself as her. "If we don't do this we can't go with them and they can never get home."

"I know." Alicia said softly. "Let's just send them so they can have enough time to finish." Todd only nodded, which she didn't see with her back to him.

They both reached out to touch the sleeping girls. Alicia cupped one of Claire's cheeks and Todd placed his hand on Kilana's neck. Direct contact was the only way to start someone on a Dream. Todd and Alicia had been very careful never to touch the girls directly the whole day so that they could Dream at night when it would seem more normal, like an extensive nightmare.

"Good luck girls." Alicia said as she let her hand fall back to her side.

"All we can do is wait now." Todd said as he stood up. "Let's get some sleep ourselves."

Alicia took Todd's offered hand and stood up. They walked out together with Todd closing the door after himself, activating the sound proof spells.

(Again, no line. Evil FF!)

Bwahaha! 6 pages long on Word!! (I'm still hyper even though I started this like 3 or 4 hours ago!) Here's what the bad guys name means!

Osamu-law abiding (kinda funny don't cha think?)

So off I go now! It's late so I won't be able to post this until tomorrow! (Today for you all, but I did start this the day before!) I hope everyone liked my super long chappy and the poem! (The _I'll trade my…_ stuff in the breaks.) I got it from Mud, Moon, and Me! It really is sweet and I guess that's why it's one of my favorites! Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this! Later all!

(Oh! And Abby-Wrong Todd! The one in here isn't your dad!)


	10. Dream of Moon

Kilana wasn't sure how she had gotten there, but somehow she had. Not that she was complaining, oh no, quite the opposite.

'If this is the way all Dreams are, it'll be easy for us to get home.' Kilana thought as she walked.

She and the rest of the group of time and country traveling friends were walking down a dirt path. It was getting dark and they were all in those loose outfits of the time.

"We have to go through here." Clara said simply. Her voice was oddly monotonous. They had reached an opening of a tunnel. The other girls all went in without another word.

"I don't think we should," Kilana said as she paused near the dark opening. "Let's find another way." No one said a word; in fact, no one seemed to notice that Kilana had spoken at all. Sighing, she followed the group that was already a ways ahead of her.

Slowly the lights faded out and Kilana became even more uneasy.

"Clara? Sarah? You guys still here?"

"Hurry up Kilana." A lantern flickered into life not twenty feet ahead. "If you don't, we might leave you behind." Becky held the only light but Clara was the one talking. The girls started forward again but Kilana kept some distance between herself and the others. Something in Clara's voice and the way they had all looked at her was odd somehow.

As they continued walking with no end in sight, Kilana started to hear nearby rocks shifting. She started to speed up and then noticed that the walls seemed to be shifting in the dull light.

Quite unexpectedly she stepped on something and felt it give way under her shoe. Picking her foot up she tried to see what she had trodden upon. The four small still quivering legs that she briefly saw were enough for her. Her foot was back on the ground again covering the remains of the small spider.

Then just as her foot touched earth again, there was a slight extra weight felt on her shoulder. Kilana turned her head to see a large wolf spider perch on her shoulder.

Kilana gave a small scream and raced toward the light which was now resembled a star in the sky. She ran to her friends, calling out about spiders and their deadly bites. She finally reached the group after some of the shock had worn away.

"Huge hairy spider!" she gasped. "It was on my shoulder!" Kilana hung onto the arm of the closest person to her as she caught her breath.

"There are no spiders in this tunnel." Claire, who was being hung onto said in a very flat tone.

"No! There was one on me! And I stepped on…another." Kilana finally looked good and hard at Claire's face. She had spiders crawling all over herself and some were even using Kilana's arm as a bridge.

Kilana quickly let go and retreated a few steps, shaking her arm all the while. She stared in horror at Claire, but then her eyes strayed tot eh faces of the other girls. They too had spiders crawling all other themselves; Kanji even had had a tarantula crawling across her face.

Kilana continued to retreat until her back hit a solid rock wall.

"There are no spiders." Claire repeated.

"Hurry Kilana or you'll get left behind." Clara said before the girls stared walking away at an eerily slow pace. Kilana tried to run after them, to help them realize what was going on, only to find that she was stuck to the wall. She looked at her left arm. Her fingers were quickly being wrapped together by a team of black widow spiders. The same went for her other arm and her feet.

Kilana twisted her head around to see what was holding her to the wall. It was a giant spider web.

The widows then started on wrapping the lower parts of her arms and her ankles. Becky's lamp could still be seen, like the moon forever leaving the night to complete darkness.

As the light became like that of a star again, Kilana started to try and break free of her thread like bonds,

The widows disliked this sudden movement and started to explore the cloth of Kilana's clothes for hiding places.

The large web gave way and Kilana stumbled forward.

The widows, with lack of hiding places and new jerky movements, became enraged. They all stopped crawling around and bit whatever was in front of their faces.

Kilana felt the tiny fangs pierce her skin and she fell to her knees. As the widows ran from Kilana's shuddering form, other spiders swarmed over.

Kilana tried to stand despite the flashes of pain that were shaking her body.

Small green bodied spiders with opaque legs started to drop onto her head as jumping spiders bounced up her legs. Kilana shook her body all over and took off running.

Under her feet she could feel small frail bodies being crushed by her weight. The lamplight was getting closer and brighter again. Wait, it wasn't a lamp's light anymore! It was daylight! Kilana pushed forward despite her body's furious protests. The end was near! She couldn't stop now!

In a desperate attempt to stop her, one of Kilana's legs gave out. She fell to her knees but was up and limping toward the bright sunlight as soon as she was able.

There it was! The end!

Kilana struggled forward. She could hear her friends' voices again.

"There are no spiders." That was Yuki, speaking in the same tone as Claire had.

"They won't hurt you." Erin said in a devilishly low voice.

"Don't' get left behind." Clara, her voice never changing.

"Wait for me!" Kilana cried desperately. "Wait!"

She could see them; they were standing just outside the exit. All the spiders were gone from their unmoving forms, but they were still standing and that's all Kilana cared about. She ran forward, hoping beyond all hope that her friends wouldn't turn and walk away again. They didn't.

Kilana was barely five feet from the exit to her hell-hole when a large black form came down from the ceiling. It came down with all eight of its long powerful legs extended and its mouth open wide. She could see the dull white fangs and the clear venom that dripped off of them so clearly it was as if she saw them up-close.

Kilana's other leg gave way and she fell to the ground. The spider touched down right after.

"They won't hurt you." Erin repeated.

"They can't hurt you." Sarah added.

"There are no spiders." They all said as one.

"Then why won't they go away?!" Kilana screamed as she punched the giant spider in front of her. It kicked up its two front legs and waved them in through the air. Crashing to the ground again, it ran away to hid in a dark corner elsewhere in the tunnel.

Kilana struggled up. All the other spiders had left with the largest one, most lily their king. Her legs were still protesting, but she managed something of a walk as she leaned on the wall for support.

Outside she looked around for her friends. They were nowhere to be seen.

Kilana fell to her knees again. Not because of the poison, but because she felt so alone and dejected. Her friends had probably left when they had seen the king spider come down, so they had left her for lunch. Why? Had they all been lying when they had said that they loved her like a sister?

"They weren't." Kilana looked up to see a dark haired man walking toward her. "They weren't lying to you." He knelt in front of Kilana and took her chin in his hand. It was Todd. Why was he here?

"Where's everyone else?" She asked.

"They were never here to begin with." Todd let go of her chin. "This is a Dream. Nothing that you saw was real. Look, even the tunnel is gone." Kilana turned and, sure enough, all she could see was a solid rock wall.

"Kilana." She turned back and looked straight into Todd's bright green eyes. "You passed your Dream, as your Light I can now bond with you, but you have to see something first."

He stood up and took a few steps back; standing he gave Kilana a smile so small she almost missed it. A strong wind came through the trees behind him and a small tornado of fresh leaves came out and circled his figure, obscuring him from view. When the wind had died down and the leaves had fallen, Todd no longer stood before Kilana. Instead of the tall dark haired man, there was a unicorn with a silver mane and tail and a forest green body. In the center of its forehead was a long spiral horn of light ivory. Kilana looked in wonder at the magical beast. It slowly stepped closer to her as it lowered its head. Once it was close enough, it touched the sharp tip of its horn lightly to the center of Kilana's own forehead.

_This is my true form._ The unicorn was speaking to her in her head! _Todd is not my true name just as that humanoid body was not my true form._

'What's your real name?' Kilana thought.

_Moonbeam._ He paused as if hesitant, but when he spoke again it was in the same calming voice. _Lights do not chose who they will be bonded to just as you did not choose. You were chosen for me, or maybe it was I who was chosen for you but that doesn't matter, because you fear spiders and loosing your friends._ Again, he paused. Kilana tried to think of something encouraging to say._ It's all right, I'm just having trouble deciding how I want to say this, but I think I have it now though._ She heard the unicorn draw in a breath._ When I was born, no one believed that I would live because I was so frail and sickly. My herd was nomadic, so not long after I was birthed and was deemed unwell enough to travel, possible forever; I was left behind as my family moved on. My mother stayed with me as long as she could, but when the time came for the herd to move on she made sure I was asleep before leaving with them. I woke just as the last of them were entering a nearby forest. _Kilana leapt forward and hung around Moonbeam's neck.

"That's so cruel!" She said angrily.

_Yes, but if my family had waited for me to get better, waited until I had gotten a little older, I wouldn't be here. I'd still be part of that nomadic herd, never knowing you, Alicia, or the rest of my new family._ _My past is what lead me here to my present, and I like this present much more then I'm sure the best of presents would be if my past had been different._

_You fear losing your friends, I fear losing my family again. We were chosen for each other because of this one thing we share. Please, allow me to become one of your friends so that if you loose some, you'll be able to remember that you will always have one friend that won't leave you even in death._

Kilana looked at the side of Moonbeam's neck. She knew he was telling the truth, that he couldn't leave her even if one of them died. "Yes, I want to be your friend too." Somehow she knew he was smiling now.

_Thank you._ He stepped back and what Kilana saw was amazing. Moonbeam was standing proud as could be in front of a deep forest that hinted at the many mysteries it held inside and the sunlight that speckled the grass as it filtered through the tree braches also hit on his horn so that it seemed to glowed with an internal light. He came forward again and horn pierced flesh. Kilana felt no pain as sharp tip touched her heart.

_Kilana! You are allowing me to bond with you of your own free will._

_For that I will help you return to your home._

_The persistence with which you followed your friends has shown me that you are worthy of this gift._

Once Moonbeam had spoken, Kilana heard nameless voices begin a wordless song that filled all of her mind, body, and soul. Below the voices, she could hear Moonbeam singing an alto part filled with friendship and joy.


	11. Dream of Dream

Claire was going down a street. She bounced as she hummed and walked past shops with brightly colored items in their windows. She felt amazingly happy for no real reason. Turning a corner she heard sirens and saw the flashing lights of police cars and ambulances. Curious Claire approached the scene. She made her way through a thin crowd tot eh edge of the yellow police tape.

Two cars had apparently hit each other and been pushed either left or right; one had hit a lamppost while the other had collided with a shop's side wall. The both looked familiar, but she couldn't place them. Suddenly it hit her.

"Oh my god." Claire darted under the police tape heading for the car, or rather van, which had hit the brick shop wall with its side. She looked in the front driver-side window. Her mom had been hit all over with glass shards from the broken windshield and the now deflating air-bag had apparently pushed some in even deeper. Her younger sister Kelsey sat in the passenger seat and looked even worse. It had been her side that had hit the wall first and the impact and crushed the lower parts of her legs, but when the car's whole side had hit the wall Kelsey's head had been thrown into the window cracking the skull and allowing bright red blood to streak through her orange hair.

"No…" Claire stepped away and then forced open the side door. Her other even younger sister Melissa fell out just missing Claire's feet as the older girl jumped back. Melissa had not been wearing her seatbelt again and had been tossed all around the backseat of the van during the crash. Claire leaned over the dead girl's body and looked in the backseats.

Her dad had been sitting behind Kelsey and half of his torso was buried in glass shards and brick rubble. In the very back seats, behind Claire's father, was Shea, a friend whom Claire had met right after moving and they had been nearly inseparable after that. Shea had also been covered in bits of window and wall. Neither of them looked alive.

Claire looked away from the van full of death, terrified. As if to prove to herself that this was real, Claire poked Melissa with her foot. The young girl didn't move, her wide eyes staring at something only she could. Claire backed up even more and then sprinted to the other car.

Claire looked in at the front seat of the second car. Becky and Kilana were there. Becky, the driver, had been thrown forward and the force of her airbag had thrown her head back. When the rest of her body had caught up it was too late, Becky's neck had broken and she had died. Kilana had also been thrown forward and bright red blood staining one side of her shirt. A shard of glass, invisible now, had broken free of the windshield and had pierced her jugular vein. "No." Claire said quietly.

"This isn't real. It can't be! Someone tell me this isn't real!" she cried as she turned to see if anyone would answer her plea. She saw a policeman and ran to him.

"Sir!" She grabbed his arm and pointed to the death scene. "Tell me this isn't real, that they're not dead!" Tears should have been forming at the corners of her eyes by now, but there were none.

"No, this is all real." The policeman said angrily. "And you're the cause f it all. You killed those people."

"No I didn't." Claire protested. "I didn't!"

"You did. They were coming to pick you up so it's your fault they crashed." The policeman yanked his arm free from Claire and walked off. Claire stood there in shock.

"I…killed them…" her voice trailed away as she turned to survey the two cars again. Melissa still lay unmoving beside the open van door, her mother's arm out her window, and Kilana's hair slowing falling out of her own window. She had done this? She had ended all their lives? Her family…friends…all gone…because of her? Claire fell to her knees. They had come to pick her up and they had died. Maybe it was her fault, but that didn't seem right.

Claire reached up to touch the corners of her eyes. Still no tears. She stared blankly at her dry, shaking fingers. She had just killed off her family and friends and she wasn't crying? She hadn't cried at the death of her aunt, but then Claire had hardly known her and she hadn't killed her. The seven people before her Claire had known for years, she loved them all, she had killed them, and they were getting the same morning as a strange aunt? That seemed wrong.

"I killed them and I can't cry for them?" Claire put her hands down on the pavement. "No tears at all." Claire squinted her eyes in anger at herself. "Why can't I? I killed them, the least I could do if cry!"

_I can't believe this though. I killed them. I wasn't even aware I'd done it. But it is my fault. All… my… fault…_Claire's thoughts trailed off ass eh stared at her hands. She picked them up and looked at the palms. Suddenly they were covered in blood. In the blood were the faces of those Claire had just seen dead. She shook her hands furiously and the blood flew off. She was in a large black room now. Some of the blood spatters became plants, one became Cinco, Claire's cat, and he slinked away. Claire ran forward and touched a plant. It browned a withered at her touch. Very other plant did the same thing only after they had been touched. Finally reaching Cinco, she grabbed him up in a hug. His small lean body went limp. Claire fell to her knees again, this time staring at the body of her pet. Holding it close she finally broke down and wept.

"Are you alright now?" Claire looked up at the sudden noise. Alicia knelt in front of her and Claire was holding her arm. Quickly she let it go.

"They're not dead." She said in a soft voice.

"Yes they are." Claire said. "I killed them and Cinco. Where did they go?" She looked all around for the two cars and the cat only to see nothing but trees. She and Alicia sat in the center of a small clearing that was carpeted with thick green grass and surrounded with tall dark trees; a small stream flowed down one side, babbling merrily but quietly.

"No you didn't. They're all still alive and well. This is all simply a Dream." Alicia picked up both of Claire's hands with one of her own and then used the other to wipe away her tears. "None of this is real. Are you ok now? ((a nod from Claire)) Good." Alicia stood and brought Claire up with her. "I have something to show you. Just wait here." Alicia let go of Claire's hands and stepped back a few paces.

A wind blew from behind Claire and it brought leaves that started to circle around Alicia more leaves came until the lady could no longer be seen. When the wind died down and the leaves fell still onto the grass, Alicia was gone, in her place stood a lovely purple unicorn. Its coat was a perfect violet and the mane and tail glowed with a darker shade. The horn that stood in the center of its forehead was of crystal and reflected rainbows of light onto the leaves at its feet.

It came closer and touched the center of Claire own forehead with its horn.

_Hello._ Claire heard Alicia's voice in her head and was confused. _I sound like her because I am her. In human form Alicia is my name, in my true form my name is Dreamcatcher. Lights do not chose their people just as you did not chose me to become your Light. We were chosen as a pair because we both share a fear: killing our friends and loved ones. I do not remember my true family but I have slowly made a new one. Many of the things I do endanger this new family and I always fear that when I go to see them again they might not be there anymore. I fear that I killed my real family and have simply blocked the memories._ Dreamcatcher paused. _I want to help you keep your loved ones safe, but I can only do that if you promise to help protect my loved ones._

"I promise." Claire said. Dream stepped back and Claire looked into one of her deep orange eyes. They held mysteries that even Dreamcatcher herself did not know the identities of, wisdom, love for her new family and two other very special people, and uneasiness for what she did not remember and what she could do.

Dreamcatcher stepped back again and then reared. As soon as she was touching the ground again, Dream forced her head forward and painlessly pierced Claire's heart.

_Claire! You are allowing me to bond with you of your own free will._

_For that I will help you return to your home._

_The sorrow you felt in the death you thought you had caused has shown me that you are worthy of this gift._

Once Dreamcatcher had finished speaking, a faceless choir became a wordless song that filled up all of Claire's mind, body, and soul. Somewhere in the voices, she could hear Dreamcatcher, her own voice steadily become the loudest, singing of trust and sorrow.


	12. Waterfall

Ok, on the last two chapters I didn't have any author notes. Why? I have no idea; it just seems like a good idea not to add A/Ns on Dream chapters. Anyway, hope everyone had a happy Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, or whatever you celebrate around this time of year and are having a good start to the New Year! Welcome to the first chapters of 2005! And remember, in this story I own almost nothing!

* * *

Kilana opened her eyes. There was something hovering above her face, but she was unsure of what it was. After a blink or two she realized what, or rather who, it was. 

"Claire?" she asked. The other girl was sitting to one side of Kilana because her eyes and mouth appeared vertical.

"You're alive!" Claire threw herself down and grabbed Kilana into a very awkward hug.

"I should be." Kilana said. She was very confused. Claire let go and sat back on her knees.

"But in my dream you died! I killed you!"

"You killed me? Thanks."

"I'm serious! You and Becky ran into a lamppost and died! And…" Claire trailed off as she remembered the first part of her dream her eyes fell tot eh floor. "Never mind. ((shakes head)) Did you have any interesting dreams?" She looked up some.

"Yeah, you and everyone else left me in a tunnel filled with a million spiders!" Kilana replied in a mock angry voice.

"Sorry." Claire looked up a bit more showing a smile tugging at one side of her mouth. She looked up all the way after a moment and looked around. "I wonder what time it is." The room they were in had, of course, no windows so how early or late it was couldn't be told.

"Morning." Kilana said as she sat up. Claire gave a quiet laugh in response and stood up.

"I'm going to go find out." Quickly changing into a clean shirt, Claire opened the door to the old storage room and left in search of people. Kilana shut the door and pulled on a clean shirt of her own before following.

((As the saying goes, 'if you don't drop dead, you haven't been trying hard enough.'

-From The Cat Who Robbed a Bank))

Kilana found everyone outside in the garden. Claire had already been recruited into helping weed a patch of crops located over by the shed. Sarah was the first to see the new girl and called out a happy greeting.

"Kilana!" Bringing her watering can with her, Sarah walked briskly over to meet Kilana. "Yay! You're awake! Now all we have to do is finish gardening."

"What time is it?" Kilana asked as she looked around. Todd was supervising those weeding and Alicia was helping those watering.

"Almost noon." Alicia supplied as she watered a small patch of barley grains.

"You guys really slept in." Kanji said as she upended a basket of weeds over a compost pile on the far side of a makeshift fence.

"But they had a reason." Alicia said as she walked toward a well beside the backdoor.

"And if you haven't figured out what that reason is we'll tell you later." Todd had come to empty his own weed basket. "For now help us do a little work. There's a watering can over by the shed, help Alicia."

And so everyone worked quickly and efficiently to finish de-weeding and watering the garden. When that was done Alicia brought out a simple lunch for everyone to eat. Once that was done and the dishes had been set in a bucket to soak, Alicia told everyone the surprise.

"Now that we've done our work, we get to have fun. Not far from here there is a waterfall, on one side there is a lukewarm pool where the guys can relax and on the other is another pool, slightly warmer and larger, where us girls can relax. No one can see the other side because of the waterfall so it's very private."

"If everyone is ready to leave in the next 10 minutes, we'll go. If not, we can hang around here and do more yard work." Todd added. Everyone was ready to leave in 8 minutes flat.

((Come with us or be sucked into my hand.

-Miroku in and Inuyasha movie, Affections Touching Across Time I believe.))

"Wow…" That was the most common comment when the ladies saw their side of the waterfall. The water ran down under a tree and if you walked through it there was a large cave in the rock with the tree roots creating a lovely ceiling that even allowed some light through. There was a rock shelf that ran to about the halfway mark on each side. Alicia had brought candles so the place wouldn't be too dark. The guys were on the other side, shaded from passers-by by a series of weeping willows that formed a ring around a 4 1/2 foot deep pool on the other side. The tree roots out there had twined together to form underwater benches and chairs for resting on. The girls all agreed that their side was much nicer.

"It's all about 4 ½ feet deep except for where the ledge stops, anything after that is between 5 and 7 feet." Alicia said as she pulled off her skirt and carefully folded it up. Claire was setting candles around the side of the ledge she was on while Erin came behind her and lit them. Once half of her candles were gone, Claire took off her own skirt and then waded over to the other side where she placed the remaining candles. Clara touched her bare toes to the water's surface.

"It's warm!" She exclaimed.

"It should be perfect." Alicia had taken off her shirt and was now sliding into the water. When it reached her collarbone she stopped and sighed. Turning she addressed the girls. "Well get in."

"Naked?" Kanji asked.

"No, you can leave your shirt on if you want."

"I am." Claire said as she absentmindedly wondered into the deeper water. "It's fun, watch this." She pulled the edge of her shirt up over the water and then brought it back down under. This created a pocket of air that amused Claire for a moment before she forced the air out. In turn, this made a large bubble of air come up and pop on the surface.

The other girls slowed opted to keep their shirt on or off and then spent a good half hour or so just floating around. The guys on the other side did likewise, thought most of them went shirtless.

(A/N-If any of that sounds perverted, I honestly didn't intend for it to be that way.)

After a while Sarah swam over to her skirt and produced from one of the folds a box of pocky. "Pocky!" She said happily.

"You have pocky?" Kanji, who was close by, asked.

"Yes, I have pocky!" This was said slightly louder and most everyone heard it. Suddenly Sarah had 7 girls looking at her with some form of 'can I have a piece?' in their eyes. "My pocky!" Sarah held the box to her chest but then opened it and gave everyone a couple pieces. Alicia, Sango, and Kagome even got some.

"What is this?" Sango asked when she was given a stick.

"It's a biscuit dipped in chocolate." Kagome explained as she took a bite of her own.

"What's chocolate?" Sango asked. Kagome sweat dropped and tried to explain what the foreign food was. While this was happening Claire and Kilana got into a splashing fight that spread to Erin and Yuki, then Clara, Sarah, and Kanji, until all the girls were trying to soak each other/

((Though I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways.

-Pippin in Return of the King))

As the light filtering through the tree roots started to fade, the girls started to pack up. Kilana went around blowing out the candles and picking them up and Alicia handed thick dry cloth pieces to the girls so that they could dry off some. Running under the waterfall, the girls noticed that the guys had already left so they headed back as well.

Back at Todd and Alicia's place they found the young boy who was supposed to come and work for the jewelry he had been given for his mother slumped against the wall out back. Alicia stayed out to talk to him and the girls went inside. Most changed back into their shirts from the day before to sleep in and those who had wet shirts put them outside to dry overnight.

Anyone who was hungry got something to eat and then everyone said their good nights and went to bed.

* * *

There! My second chapter of the New Year! Sorry if the ending there sorta sucked. Please excuse any grammatical errors, I don't feel like looking it over right now. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review on your way out! 


	13. Darn Flashlights and Alicia!

Claire- After much procrastinating I am finally updating! I have a lot of chapters planned, but have not written a single one. ((light go on behind as a dramatic pose is struck))

Still me- Until now! ((Lights suddenly flare and flicker out leaving Claire in darkness)) Crap. ((Claire can be heard walking away and then yelling at the stupid flashlights which refuse to work))

Dream- ((makes small purple light appear near head)) Do you want some help?

Claire-No! They…Will…WORK!!! ((Dream's light shows Claire struggling fruitlessly with a flashlight while others surround her, none of those worked either.))

Claire- ((flashlight actually works!)) Ha! ((Holds up happily and the light goes out)) Crap beyond all crapaziods!! Stay lit darn you! ((Flashlight is heard being hit against floor))

Dream- Ok. ((Dims light)) I'll take over then. ((Claire is heard calling the flashlight bad but still clean names)) Claire hasn't written for a while but here's a quickly typed up chapter so that people will not think the story has been abandoned and so she can keep her promise. ((A flashlight goes flying past Dream's ear))

Claire- WHY WON'T ANY OF YOU WORK?!?!?!

Dream- Let's start the chapter. ((Light goes out))

* * *

"Everyone ready to go?" The entire group, all 15 (o.o) of them, were standing outside getting ready to leave for the next town. Kagome had been tying her bag to the back of her bike, but when she finished she nodded. Alicia the one who had spoken, turned to Todd. 

"I'll stay behind and tell that boy about his new job." She said in a very normal tone.

"No." Todd said firmly. "The last time you stayed behind I didn't see you for days. Either I stay here with you or we just leave a note for him, but you're not staying alone."

"Fine," Alicia said, "Let's leave him a note then." She then dug through her bag and came up with a piece of paper and a pencil of sorts. She quickly scribbled a note and then handed it to Todd who in turn took it inside. Alicia closed her bag again and once Todd reappeared the group stared off.

((Sticks and stone may break our bones, but so will a skateboard on the stairway.

Winc FM (As well as I can remember it.)))

"Are you ok?" Sango had slowed down to match Alicia's slow speed. She hadn't been moving at a very steady pace at all. One moment she'd been next to Inuyasha walking briskly as ever and then she'd be back at the back of the group plodding along.

"I'm fine." Alicia assured her. "Don't worry. Todd does enough of that for the whole world combined some days, even if he never shows it." Todd looked back at hearing his name, Alicia smiled, and he faced forward again.

"Ok, we'll be stopping for the night soon. You should try and gets lots of rest." Sango said before speeding up to talk to Kagome about when and where to stop. Eventually they came upon an abandoned hut and that was where they set up camp for the night. Kagome, Claire, and Sarah got together something for dinner and then everyone went to bed.

Alicia lay in her spot outside the hut's door. Inuyasha was on the roof, Shippo was inside with the rest of the girls, and Todd was between Miroku and Alicia. She stared up at the darks clouds blowing across the moon. Tomorrow there would be rain around mid-afternoon, but Alicia wasn't thinking about how to keep dry during the next day's walk. She was trying to figure out a way to get out from under the arm Todd had thrown across her middle without walking him up. ((A/N- Please remember that Todd and Alicia are very good friends and he's not doing anything perverted or like that. Keep your minds out of the gutter!))

Todd wasn't the lighted sleeper, but then he didn't sleep like a log either. Alicia thought about her problem for a while before turning on her side. Todd mumbled something but didn't wake up. Getting an idea, Alicia slowly moved away from Todd. After a careful half hour of wriggling and stillness, Alicia was free from Todd's arm as it fell to the ground. Alicia started to move about collecting her bag while trying not to make a sound. Once she was together she mouthed, "I'm sorry,' to Todd and dashed away into the night.

Nothing was faster then a unicorn, except maybe another unicorn, and Alicia could be at her destination before sun rise.

((Once you take off you'll have to use the phone to communicate! ring

You mean this phone?

Castle in the Sky, Dola and Sheeta))

Inuyasha was the first one awake and, for reasons currently unknown, decided to build a fire for the others.

When Sango smelled the smoke she ran outside to find Miroku helping Inuyasha keep the fire at a steady temperature. Relaxing some, she went to sit fairly close to it to take the morning chill off her toes.

Pretty soon Shippo was awake and when he came out of the hut, he woke up Todd. Todd looked sleepily at one side, saw Miroku wasn't there and then looked to his other side. His eyes snapped open. Sitting up so quickly he startled poor Shippo, Todd looked around for Alicia. When he couldn't find her he got up and checked the hut and then came back out.

"Have any of you seen Alicia?" He asked the small group around the fire. He got a chorus of no's and that had a negative effect on him. He looked at the ground and fumed silently for a few minutes, or at least, silently to almost everyone.

Kilana stumbled out of the hut doorway a moment later looking around franticly.

"What's going on? Who's yelling?" Her eyes fell on Todd and she covered her ears. "Some of us are trying to sleep you know!"

"Bloody hell…" Todd muttered as he ran his hand through his hair and ignored Kilana. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Thank you." Kilana said before going back to her nice warm bed for however much longer she could.

"How could I be so bloody stupid?" Todd's hand fell. "Of course she'd leave. She gave in too easily. I should have known she'd try this again." Turning on his heel, Todd marched purposely away from the warm fire and old hut.

At about that time Claire came out of the hut. She looked at Kagome who had started on breakfast.

"Food?" She asked pointing, eyes partly closed with sleep. She sat next to Sango and slightly closer to the warmth of the fire, totally oblivious to the scene she had just missed.

* * *

Claire- Ha ha! ((Is still in darkness)) Behold! Light! ((Flicks on flashlight and it illuminates her face)) I have created light in the eternal darkness that is the Almighty Authoress's author note room!! Bwhahahahaha!! Now the chapter may begin! ((Light goes out!)) NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((Extreme clicking sounds are heard and the light comes back on)) I am still master of the flashlights!!! Bow before me you pitiful little pieces of plastic!!! ((Flashlight dies)) Fine! I give! Work and I shall set you all free to roam forever in the hills of Greenland! ((Light clicks on and beam stays steady)) Wow, it worked. ((Marveling at perfect example of flashlight)) ((Snaps out of it)) Sorry. 

Claire (still)- Now that I have light I shall begin the chapter!! ((Extremely happy face)) ((Dream shows up))

Dream- ((whispers in Claire's ear))

Claire- WhAt?!?! The chapter's OVER?

Dream- ((nods))

Claire- No!! This is worse then eternal darkness! I must fix the light box so that the next chapter won't be like this! ((Runs off to fix lighting))

Dream- I might as well warn you all. ((Looking at readers)) If the next chapter won't be up until she's fixed the lighting then you have a while to wait. Maybe you should find something to do in the meantime. ((Actual lights go on and off and a zap is heard from behind a strange door)) Maybe one of you could pick up some bandages; that would be a great help. ((Goes to door to check on Claire)) Oh, ((pokes head out from behind door)) and remember to review before you leave. ((Smoke starts trailing out from door and mild curses are heard)) Good bye and please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors seeing as Claire can't do anything about them right now! ((Door is quickly shut))


	14. Hachiro

Summertime! Summertime! Sum-sum-summertime! Woot! School's out and I have some long awaited chapters! **2** for your reading pleasure this afternoon! The first chapter has been in my notebook forever so I feel really bad about posting it so late. But at least it is being posted! Be happy! And read on!

P.S. Sorry if people don't sound like themselves! And Hachiro means 'eighth son'.

* * *

Claire looked back at Todd. "Is he okay?" she asked Kilana.

"He's just upset Alicia left." Kilana said.

"Can't he just bring her back?" Becky asked.

"I don't think s," she answered. "Every time I ask he yells, 'Because I can't', and then ignores me."

While no one had seen Kilana physically ask Todd that, they guessed she had because earlier she had asked a different question out loud and gotten an answer in her mind. When this had been questioned, they had learned that once bonded, a Light and their person could mentally communicate. Claire had tried this with Alicia, but no dice. The answer for this was that Alicia was too far away for Claire to hear her and vise versa, but after a week or so they'd be able to hear each other from farther and farther distances.

"He doesn't seem like the type that would yell." Claire commented. Becky and Erin made voices of agreement.

"You're lucky you can't hear him then." Kilana said. "He's loud!"

Ahead of them, Inuyasha suddenly jumped into a bush on the side of the road.

"What is he doing?" Becky asked. Shippo jumped back to the girls and scuttled up onto Yuki's shoulder.

"He thinks something is following us." The kit explained.

"Is something?" Sarah asked. Shippo didn't have to answer because Kagome was at that moment dragging Inuyasha out of the bush and calling him crazy because no one else had heard anything and it was probably just a rabbit anyway.

"A town!" Clara said happily. "Finally!" The group had left Todd and Alicia's house about two and a half days ago and were ready to eat something besides the rabbits Inuyasha caught and the trail mixes everyone else had.

"I said I was sorry!" came a voice from behind. Every stopped and saw that Alicia was back. Todd was walking angrily away from the newly returned group member.

"Todd." Alicia tried again to make the man stop. Todd only continued to ignore her as he marched toward Kilana. He stopped right in front of her and touched her forehead. He disappeared in a small blip of green light. Everyone stared at the place he had just been standing while Alicia rubbed her right temple.

"He knew I was going to go. I usually do and he always manages to get all upset over nothing." Alicia muttered.

"Where did you go?" Claire said, she was the first to tear herself away from staring at Kilana's forehead.

"Where did _he_ go?" Erin countered, the second to stop.

"I went back to our house in Natsuko to make sure that boy and his mother were settling in alright and he went back to our actual home." Alicia said, dropping her hand as she approached the girls. "Right now he's probably sulking around that fallen yew of his. You two have seen our home already." She smiled at Claire and Kilana. "The rest of you will see it soon enough. In fact, some new Lights are in that town there." Alicia looked at everyone.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Sango asked. She and Miroku took the lead into the new village. After only a few steps everyone heard the tell-tale smack of the monk and everyone smiled.

Unseen by all as she hung back, Alicia glanced at the bush Inuyasha has attacked earlier and whispered, "You'll have to come out eventually."

After she had walked down the road, a little white head poked out near the bottom of the bush and gave a soft whistle.

((Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way, when you criticize them, you're a mile away and you have their shoes.

From somewhere I can't remember))

"What's this place called?" Kanji asked.

"Hachiro." Becky answered once she had wrestled the map out of her bag. They were all sitting in a grass-field northwest of town waiting for Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku to return with hot food from the village.

"Can I see?" Claire asked and Becky handed her the sheet of yellowed paper. "Where are we?" Claire looked over the map trying to find a city name she recognized.

"What's that?" Abby, who ad been looking over Claire's shoulder, pointed to the miniature pictures of a dark green circle and a single purple feather next to a town dot.

"Those stand for Todd and myself." Alicia said, returning with Inuyasha and an armload of firewood for the night. "They'll show up whenever a new Light is found." She dropped her wood on Inuyasha's pile. "Which reminds me, I'd better talk to him. He'll have to come out sooner or later, and with new Lights nearby it'll have to be sooner." She touched Clare's forehead and vanished. Claire shivered.

"How did she do that?" Asked the newly arrived Shippo. He was holding a steaming box.

"Food!" Sarah and Kanji said together.

"Dinner!" Kagome yelled the obvious over the grass at the group.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Inuyasha complained.

"All we did today was walk." Sango said.

"Hey, I went and got firewood." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Guess what's happening in town tomorrow?" Shippo asked the girls, happily changing the subject.

"What?" Erin asked.

"The children's festival." Miroku answered, handing Becky, who was closest, his box of food. "All those young women dressed in their best kimonos, dancing, flirting, and whap!

"Maybe we should leave here before then." Sango said; her own food box in Yuki's hands and her boomerang on the monk's head.

"I was just saying…" The monk started.

"You guys want to go?" Everyone looked up. GK was floating cross legged at about the height of Miroku's eyes.

"Whaa!" Shippo cried, jumping onto Clara's shoulder and hiding in the girl's hair. GK looked at the kit.

"Sorry Shippo." She landed lightly on her feet. "So do you guys want to go?"  
"Go where?" Yuki asked.

"To the festival." GK said as if it were obvious.

"We could go?" Claire asked eagerly.

"Well, I thought you might want to at least," GK said putting her hands on her hips. "Considering who else is going."

"Huh?" Sarah said cocking her head to one side.

"I guess I'd better explain." GK smiled and dropped her hands. "Tomorrow night after the big drum dance, go to the little booth selling the brightly painted wooden cats. There will be three more Lights for you to meet." She smiled like she still knew something everyone else didn't.

"But don't we need to dress up to go?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," GK's smile widened to show her front couple teeth. "But that's not much of a problem." She winked at the fox kit, who was still behind Clara's hair, and disappeared.

* * *

I know it wasn't very long, but there are two! And as soon as I can finish the next Dream I can post two _more_ chapters. It may be a bit before I get the next chapter up, because I still need to type it up and all, but hopefully I'll have it up today! See you all next chapter! 


	15. Children's Festival

And the winner for the latest update ever is….Me! T.T Sorry everyone. I have no excuse for not posting this chapter until now and, like the last one, it's been in my notebook forever! I wrote them about the same time too, yet they're about 2months apart. That's sad. -- I do torture Inu a bit in this chapter. I don't know why, maybe I was in a bad mood when I wrote it. Well, I'll get to the chapter now. Please, don't' anyone kill me because of the amazing lateness of this chapter! Oh, and Kanji, if you're reading this, good luck in college!

* * *

"The festival is starting soon." Claire said as she watched a small parade of lantern bearing children walking into the village. 

"And you have a very short time to get ready!" GK said, hurrying past her and Erin.

"When did you get here?" Erin asked.

"Just now." GK said. "Come over here and pick out a dress. Sarong. Kimono. Whatever they're called here." She jogged to the rest of the group. "Come on! Come on! Not much time. Move!" she shoved past Inuyasha. "Everything you need for tonight is in this bag. I have to go. Dream! Moon! You have to come with me." She dropped the bag in front of Kagome and left in a rush with Todd and Alicia trotting after.

Shippo was in the bag before they were even out of sight, but Kagome pulled him out and started a more organized way of riffling through the bag.

"Wow!" she pulled out a blue kimono with pictures of gold and yellow koi swimming all over it. Soon all the girls were at the bag trying to find a kimono of their own.

In the end (after everyone, even Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo had chosen and gotten dressed) this is what everyone ended up wearing: Kagome had given her blue koi kimono to Sarah and now had a red kimono with cherry blossom branches. Kanji and Becky also had cherry blossom kimonos but their background colors were (respectively) white and black. Sarah had the blue kimono with yellow and gold koi, Kilana had a green kimono with silver and grey koi, and Sango a green kimono with bronze and brown koi. Claire had a dark green kimono with white lotus flowers and Yuki had a blue kimono with white lotus flowers. Erin and Clara both had gold phoenixes, but Erin's back ground color was black and Clara's red.

Shippo had a young boy's kimono that was simply red and white. After some digging a red ribbon was also found to keep his hair in that little bun. Miroku got a dark blue and white kimono and Inuyasha refused to wear any kimono at all for a while. He finally came around after some pleading from the American girls, a whap from Sango, and a few 'sit's' from Kagome. Now he was sitting in a huff away from everyone wearing a kimono that looked so much like the one he normally wore no one believed him the first time he said he had changed. (If it look so similar, why did he fight you ask. Well, it's Inuyasha and I think he likes to argue.)

Anyway, after everyone had dressed and Inuyasha had been convinced to actually go to the festival since he was all dressed up anyway, everyone did some final "Do I look alright? No, you're missing a shoe. Oops!" and they were off!

((And now a quote for the math people!

Life without Geometry is Pointless.

-A sign on my math teacher's door))

**DOM DOM DOM DOM**

Everyone moved in time with the slow steady drum beat. Even though some of the girls had never danced anything more complicated then _Cotton Eye Joe_ (Guilty.), they did just as well as Sango. That is to say, they knew what was going on, but still got lost a couple of times.

Speaking of lost, so were Inuyasha and Shippo. Early on in the night, a group of little kids had caught sight of Inuyasha and thought he was an actor or the ancient Japanese equivalent of a clown. Long story short, he and Shippo were currently giving horse-y rides to all the little kids in some unknown part of the village.

**DOM DOM DOM CLACK**

The drummers crossed their sticks signaling the end of the dance.

(("I don't think that's legal. Though the door handling that is."

From the list of things that sound wacky out of context.))

"Look!" Yuki had spotted the little shop selling painted cats.

"Cats!" Sarah exclaimed looking excitedly at the shop. After the drum dance, the group made more or less split up. Sango and Kagome had gone to rescue Inuyasha from whatever kids still wanted horse-y rides. Miroku (who had only watched the drum dance) had suggested that he go find food for everyone, but Sango dragged him along in her search anyway. All the other girls had gone in search of the wooden cat booth.

"Let's go!" Claire said and grabbing Erin's kimono sleeve marched forward. Yuki rushed forward, more excited then anyone and soon everyone was lost to everyone else (except Claire who still had a firm grip on Erin) because a large group of people had just crossed in front of the shop and many had stop to look. Eventually the crowd left and the girls regrouped.

"So," Kilana commented. "Anyone know what we're looking for?"

"Nope!" Claire said cheerfully. Since no one else knew either, they compensated to looking alternatively at the cats and at passers-by.

"Aww." Yuki was looking at a painted that looked like one of her own cats at home, only quite a bit fatter.

"Excuse me," Yuki felt someone tugging on her arm. She looked down and saw a little boy with short brown hair and bright brown eyes. "What's your name?" He was dressed in a black and yellow kimono similar to the one Shippo was wearing.

"He's so cute!" Yuki thought as she leaned down to look the boy in the eyes. "My name's Yuki." She smiled.

"Yuki?" the boy repeated her name and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yuki!" He suddenly cried jumping forward to hug her.

"Huh!" Yuki straightened up, confused. The boy let go and stepped back.

"My name is Seth!" He said energetically. He grabbed her hand and started to walk away while still talking. "You have to come see…my mom and Lilly…" They had reached to side of the shop and Yuki was literally asleep on her feet. Erin saw her and dragged an oblivious Claire over with her.

"Wait…mom…" the boy sat down next to Yuki and then fell over onto her as deeply asleep as she was.

* * *

And so ends my uber late (and quite whimpy) chapter . I hope everyone liked it! Next chapter is already half written and should be posted tomorrow. Yay! Well, I have to go help make dinner now. I must leave. Please review! Bye all!

(insert cuss words here) Stupid FF. It tkane away my tabs! It's so annoying! Grrrrr. (insert more annoyed cuss words here)


	16. Yuki's Dream

Yuki was in the dark. If she had felt less of the seriousness and gloom in the air she might have jumped around in the space where there really didn't seem to any up or down. Yuki walked, or floated rather, over in the direction of a light in the distance. It got closer in almost no time, and she wondered why. Then it became clear.

The source of the light was Yuki's boyfriend, Seth and a girl whose face she couldn't make out. They were walking so close together they were in danger or tripping over each other and the unknown girl was hanging onto Seth's arm while he held onto the wrist the arm around his with his other arm's hand. They walked with their heads together, whispering and laughing. Yuki stopped and waited for Seth to see her. When he was about five feet away he noticed the other body and brought himself and the girl to a halt.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?" Seth asked, confused.

"I don't know." Yuki answered. "Who's she?" she indicated the girl still hanging onto Seth's arm, her face in the shadow despite the light she was giving off.

"Oh!" Seth turned and smiled at the girl. "Well, I was hoping I could talk to you about her. You see, I really like her and—"

"What?" Now Yuki was the one confused.

"Well, it's just that she's better then you. She can cook, draw, she's sweet, she's funny, a great dancer, and an even better singer…the list just goes on!"

"But Koriu," Yuki used her nick-name for him. "I can do those things too! I can't cook but I can sing and draw!"

"Yeah, but just listen to her! She's way better then you are at singing." Seth said. As if on cue, the faceless girl began to sing one of Yuki's favorite songs, in Yuki's own voice! When the girl had finished, Seth kissed her on the cheek.

"That was beautiful." He whispered.

"Arigato." She even _spoke_ in Yuki's voice!

"She sounds just like me!" Yuki exclaimed.

"No I don't." The girl said.

"She's right Yuki." Seth commented. "She sounds way different, but what I really love is her comic! Go on and show her."

The faceless girl giggled and handed Yuki a folder from somewhere. Yuki opened it and if there had been a floor to land on, she would have. She was looking at the comic she herself had been working on for a while now! There was Duckie, and the Nameless Creature that really did have a name, and Kai! These were her characters! This was her handwriting! This was her comic! She looked up, her mouth open to ask a question she couldn't think of.

"Isn't it great?" Seth asked. "I can't wait for her to draw some more of it."

"This is my comic!" Yuki said. "I drew these! And this is my chibi ghost!" Yuki pulled out a picture if a little chibi ghost and held it up.

"No you didn't." Said the girl. She let go of Seth to grab at the drawing. "I drew this for my Koriu-sama." The folder of comic pages fell into the infinite void below as Yuki got her first look at the other girl's face. It was almost like looking into a mirror, only mirrors didn't age people two or three years.

"Your Koriu-sama?" Yuki whispered.

"Yeah, isn't it a cool nick-name?" Seth beamed. "She loves Japanese stuff." The older Yuki took hold of Seth's arm again.

"We'd better go." She started to lead Seth away. Seth went willingly. "The anime convention starts soon."

"Wait!" Yuki cried as they walked past, somehow moving as if she were in water, slow and unsteadily. "She's me! I can sing like that! That was my comic! I can prove it!"

"I guess we can spare her a few minutes." The older Yuki said. "Let's humor her."  
"Alright" Seth looked Yuki in the eyes, they were hard and cruel. "Prove you're not her. Prove you're different."

"Arigato." Yuki's mind was blank. How was she supposed to do this? Then she heard the fake Yuki start to hum and she had an idea. "We'll sing!"

"Ok." The other Yuki shrugged and let go of Seth to stand in front of Yuki. "I'll prove to Seth that I'm the one he's always wanted and you're no better then dirt beside me." Her eyes had gone from playful to cold and heartless. Yuki said nothing.

Seth moved to the side so he could see both girls and vise versa. "Ready? Start!" He prompted. Both girls opened their mouths and sang.

"Ichiban kirei na soro watobouyo, tashika na mirai e, try! Negai wa hitomi no maka kagayaite afueru egao." The fake Yuki was good and the real Yuki saw Seth watching only the fake Yuki.

"Hito koto de konna ni mo kizutsuku kimi wa kodoku wo oshiete kureru." As Yuki sang she thought, 'Why? I love him. He's only looking at, wait. Did he just look at me? I love him. He did it again!'

"Mamorenai toki keep on trying, baby. Yakusoku doori janai kedo trust me." Yuki realized what had happened and, closing her eyes, sang with as more love and life in her voice then ever before. "Muri wa shinai shugi demo, kimi to nara shite mite mo ii yo." She thought of everything she and Seth had ever done together and how much all of it meant to her, how much she loved him. "I wanna be with you now. Futari de distance mitsumete. Ima nara maniau kara. We can start over. Kotoba de tsutaetai."

"Nagare ni tsubasa wo azukete ima wa furick aerazumi-zuni." The fake Yuki's song faltered. Seth's eyes were darting between both girls. Yuki opened her eyes, focused on Seth and thought of every last thing and sent all the memories to him. His eyes started to linger on the real Yuki more and more.

"I wanna be with you now. Sono uchi ni distance mou." Now she sent more feelings with the song. Safety, love, acception, togetherness.

"Meguri aeta kiseki wa pleasure line. Yakusoku shita yo ne?" the fake Yuki was faltering even more. Her notes were less steady and some were even off key.

"Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo. We should stay together." Seth was totally focused on Yuki now. She glanced at the fake Yuki.

"I-ichchiba-ba-ban ki-kir-rrrrei na sooora e to-to-bobou-yy-yo." The fake Yuki could barely get a word out properly and was shaking so bad it looked like she was being shocked by something. Then she shattered.

The pieces of her, like pieces of a broken mirror, fell down into the infinite void below.

"Yappari I need to be with you." Yuki finished her song and looked at Seth.

"Yuki…" He smiled and opened his arm.

"Seth?" Yuki was unsure.

"Yuki." H said it so warmly and his eyes, they were kind.

"Koriu!" Yuki ran to Seth, arms spread wide. Her eyes closed in happiness as Seth's reassuring arms closed around her.

After a minute, things felt wrong. Seth's arms didn't reach all the way around her and his body felt smaller in Yuki's arms. She opened her eyes to the sight of the little brown eyed boy from the cat shop. She quickly let go and looked around.

"Where's Seth?" She was confused. Gone was the infinite blackness. She was kneeling in the middle of a small valley. Behind her was a forest stretching as far as the eyes could see to the left and right. In front of her behind a small thatched house were majestic grey mountains that seemed to glow and shimmer in the bright sunlight.

"I'm Seth!" The boy said happily. He wasn't wearing a kimono anymore, but jean shorts and a dull yellow tee-shirt. "And you're Yuki." The smile on his face grew.

"Yeah, but Koriu…" She continued to look around.

"We're the only ones here." Seth said it almost sadly. He sat down heavily in front of Yuki. "Mom said I had to talk to you alone. Lilly has to too, but Mom won't let me go with her."

"Huh?" Now Yuki was really lost. "Lilly?"

"She's my sister." Seth grinned again and grabbed his ankles. "She's really shy but she has to talk to someone all alone." His smile fell. "Even if I was just there it'd make her feel better, but Mom says we have to be totally alone. I can't even watch from the window." He looked over at the small hut house.

"That's you're house?"

"Yeah. See the window on the side with the flowers? That's mine and Lily's room." Seth was smiling again. "Mom's room is on the other side. Her flowers are pink."

"Your mom likes the color pink?"

"Yeah, she loves it!" Seth leaned back still holding his ankles. "But she's not our real mom. Our Mom died years ago."

"Oh." Yuki tried to find a way around that subject. "How old is Lilly?"

"We're twins." His big smile was back. "We're 10, but I'm older."

"You don't look 10"

"Mom says we age slower. I'm supposed to say I'm 7 whenever we go out." Seth leaned back so far he fell over. Yuki moved to help him up, but he just rolled over and sat up again 2 feet from his original place. "You still want to know where that other guy went don't you."

"Yes." Yuki answered. "Where did he go?"

"He was never here." Seth answered as he stood up. "I'm supposed to show you something." His smile was long gone and he spoke as if he was only doing what he was told to.

"Where are we?" Yuki asked as she stood up. The grass she had been sitting on was very plush, the perfect shade of green, and very thick.

"Home." Seth answered. "You're not really here, just in spirit or something. I think that's how Mom explained it." He took hold of Yuki hand and walked toward the mountains. "She said this is a Dream and you're asleep right now but all of this is real." They had reached the base of the mountain and Seth let go of Yuki's hand to start climbing. "I'm your Light home, but you have to pass a test to get here and officially become a Light Bearer. I think that's what Mom called you."

They climbed a bit more and then Seth disappeared into a small hidden cave in the rock face. Yuki followed him in and sat against a wall because she was about 2 inches too tall to stand upright.

"This is my secret hiding place." Seth said, very proud of himself.

"You found this on your won, Seth?" Yuki asked, impressed.

"Yeah and you don't have to call me Seth. My real name's Windwalker."

"Windwalker?"

"Everyone calls me Windy though." Seth said. They sat and stood there in silence for a while. Yuki picked up a piece of black rock and started to draw on the floor. She drew a cat person and then she started to draw Seth/Windy.

"That's really good." Seth commented, he was crouched next to Yuki and watching her work.

"Arigato." Yuki smiled.

"Can I add something to it?" Seth asked looking at her.

"Sure." She handed the coal to Seth/Windy and he drew a horn onto his forehead.

"Why did you do that?" Yuki asked.

"I'm a unicorn foal." Windy looked at Yuki with his big smile again. "I'm the fastest one in our herd!" He suddenly stood up like he had remembered something. "Can show you?"

"Show me what?" Yuki was lost again.

"Show you how I really look!" Windy was happy again.

"Alright." Yuki said unsure of everything that was going on.

Windy stepped back to the opposite wall and stood there with his eyes closed. Then a strong wind came in the cave mouth and wrapped around him. Small rocks were picked up and whirled around as well. Yuki shut her eyes and shielded her face until the wind was gone. She dropped her arms and where Windy had once been was a unicorn foal with a dull golden coat and brown-yellow mane and tail hair. In the middle of his forehead was a dark ivory horn. He walked closer to Yuki and looked her in the eye. He neighed and then pranced around the small cave as if to say, 'Well? What do you think?'

Yuki laughed and reached out to stroke his coat. Windy let her then turned and touched the tip of his horn to the palm of her hand.

_I'm sorry._ His words went right into Yuki's brain.

"For what?"

_Mom says if we want to talk like this forever, I have to hurt you._ His voice was very heavy and sad. _I don't want to hurt you. You're like my sister. You sing and you're nice._

"I'm your sister?"

_No, you act like Lilly._ His head dropped down a bit but his horn kept contact with Yuki's hand. _Mom and I watched the test you went through. Mom said that boy was your twin, like Lilly is to me._ He raised his head and his voice took on a protective tone. _I don't ever want Lilly to go away._

He lifted his head and put his horn over Yuki's heart. _Mom says if I hurt you, we'll be able to stay with Lilly and the boy, but…_

"It's ok." Yuki put a hand on Windy's head. He raised his head and looked Yuki in the eye. The before he could talk himself out of it, e lowered his head and drove his horn through Yuki's heart.

_Yuki! You are allowing me to bond with you of your own free will._

_You care for that boy as much as I care for my sister. _

_I will help you get home to him._

Once Windwalker had finished speaking, a faceless choir became a wordless song that filled up all of Yuki's mind, body, and soul. Somewhere in the voices, she could hear Windy, his own voice hide behind the others with a voice that Yuki immediately recognized as his sister's. Windy strung together a song of togetherness that reached her ears clearer then even the loudest voice.


	17. Bridge Between Dreams

Well, now that it's been forever, here's a new chapter: ) Please don't kill me. If you're lost and hove no idea what's going on re-read the last chapter and tough it out till I explain everything, which I will do. Where they are and who the little kids are (so cute!) will be explained after this and the next to chapter. If you want to picture the old lady at the beginning here (Rose) think of her like Mrs. Pots from Beauty and the Beast, an old mother/grandmother person with the same sort of voice. Sorry if I mess you up a bit Bri! It's easy to fix so just tell me if I did! See you at the end!

* * *

Yuki turned her head to one side and opened her eyes. "Seth?" She asked. 

"He hasn't gone anywhere, love." And old woman's warm voice answered.

"What?" Yuki sat up and the blanket covering her slipped down a bit. An elderly lady, not quite Kaede's age but close, was moving around the room straightening up 2 other beds in the room. The bed Yuki was on was in the middle and against the back wall and if Yuki wanted to she could lean against it.

"How do you feel, dear?" The lady was dressed in kimono minus the outer robe so it looked like was in a cotton both robe (Abby says that's called a _yukata_).  
"I'm fine ma'am." ((Do you say ma'am?)) Yuki answered.

"That's wonderful." The old lady bent down and picked up a tray from nearby the only door and carried it over to Yuki's bed. She set it on the floor, but because Yuki's bed was also on the floor it could be easily reached by either of them.

"You might want to have some tea if you have a headache, it should help. If you don't it's still nice and warm to hold." She poured ac up of dark steaming liquid and handed the warm cup to Yuki as the girl offered her thanks. Yuki didn't drink it, but the lady was right, it was warm to just hold.

"You're probably wondering who I am, aren't you dear?" The old lady smiled and her face wrinkled, but not to a point of creepiness, just enough to make her face look welcoming. "My name is Rose, but you can call me whatever you want. Some of your friends are calling me grandma." Her smile got brighter. "But he," she nodded to Yuki. "Calls me mom."

Yuki shifted her foot and realized that there was something warm beside her. Yuki put down her tea and leaned over to see a patch of brown hair beside her waist. Lifting the blanket she saw that the hair was attached to a small head. It was the boy from the crowd that had grabbed her hand near the cat shop.

"Aww…" Yuki pet the boy's head. "He's so kawii!"  
"Poor dear, he must still be tired." Rose looked at the boy's head as well.

"Is his name Seth?" Yuki asked remembering that the boy had introduced himself before grabbing her hand.

"Yes. Lilly said he was so happy when he found you."

"Is Lilly his sister?"

"Yes, shyest girl you'll ever meet but Seth can get her to talk for the longest time. No one else can, not even me. I'm glad you woke up, dear." She started to tuck the covers around the sleeping boy. "It means I get to know you seeing as how he tried to drag you to me before thinking about what he was doing, but it also means Lilly won't be left on her own." She sat back on her legs again. "He's so young, things this big…he's never done anything like it before." She handed the tea back to Yuki.

"Thank you, but what does Lilly have to do with me waking up?" Yuki was curious.

"The fact that you woke up means that sooner or later so will Seth, dear. You'll probably sleep a bit more because Seth had to steal some energy from you. You can sleep as you need to. If you get hungry, want more tea, or anything else just go out the door there most of the time that's where I'll be." She stood up. "You look asleep again already, child."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rose." Yuki said handing back the untouched tea.

"It's no trouble dear, just rest." Rose put the tea back on the tray and after Yuki had lain down she pulled the covers up and tucked them around her and Seth better. "Remember, I'm right through that door if you need anything."

"Thank you. Good night."

"God night loves." Rose left and closed the door quietly behind herself. Yuki was about to doze off totally again when Seth broke-out of Rose's tuck and started to hug Yuki like a giant teddy bear. Yuki pulled her arm from between her body and his and put it under Seth's neck in a one armed hug of sorts before blacking out again.

((And now, some recent additions to my list of things that sound strange out of context!

"That's huge!"---Sarah

"I'm just going for your nuts." ---Sarah again

"I wanna ride the pole!" ---Nicole))

Rose closed the door and turned to face everyone. Because her back room only fit 3 beds comfortably, the majority of the group was sleeping in here. The guys were too because 1) they were a minority and 2) with the exception of Miroku, they were all trustworthy. Everyone was now sitting on their respective beds except for Sarah and Clara who were on Kilanna's bed in a row braiding each other's hair and Kanji who was on Clara's for some unknown reason.

"She's gone back to sleep." Rose announced.

"That means she woke up right?" Claire asked.

"Yes." Rose sat down beside Sango and put the young brown haired girl that had attached herself to Rose's leg as soon as she had come out of the room where Yuki and Seth were, onto her lap. "Have Todd or Alicia come back yet?" She asked.

Kilanna and Claire shook their heads as the front door blew open.

"Jeez, it wasn't raining this hard in town!" GK complained as she threw her rain soaked jacket at the wall. It never hit and slid down, but went straight through the wall like it wasn't even there.

"It's raining?" Sarah asked.

"Pouring." GK fell onto Becky's bed. "I bet I'll never get fully dry." She closed her eyes and a few minutes passed with everyone looking at her.

"I think she's asleep…" Becky commented, poking GK's arm. She twitched but otherwise didn't show that she realized that anyone else was there.

"You know, I like GK's idea." Claire said yawning.

"Me too." Kanji said.

"Sleep!" Sarah cried flapping her arms before falling over laughing.

"Pile!" Erin yelled and then everyone fell on top of Sarah in a huge laughing mass. Sarah managed to pull herself out from the pile and after that everyone detangled themselves and crawled back to their respective beds. Sarah, Kanji, and little Lilly had to follow Rose into the backroom to get to their beds. As they were shutting the door they heard Miroku get slapped for not finding his own bed.

Lilly, clinging to Rose's leg again, yawned and leaned against her mother.

"Time for bed dearest." Rose picked up Lilly, straightened her blue sleep kimono, sat her up in bed, tied her brown hair back with a white ribbon and laid her down. "Good night, love." She brushed a piece of bangs away from Lilly from Lilly's dark blue eyes. The young girl was asleep in no time.

"Now, you both know what's going to happen right?" She addressed Kanji and Sarah, they both nodded. "Good. I hope neither of you feel uncomfortable with this, but dear (looks at Kanji) you especially don't have much of a choice. You'll fall asleep almost instantly. As for you…" She looked at Sarah. "I have enough power that I'll be able to stay awake after you fall asleep. That means you'll stay in here dear and I'll be in the other room watching your 'monk' friend." She winked. "Now it's already late and unless you want to wake up at 3 am tomorrow, I suggest we start this dears...Kanji dear, you can lie down with Lilly there, but don't you dare hug her until after you've woken up! Sarah love, you can just go to sleep. You don't have to worry about anything but kicking the wall and bruising yourself, but even then I can fix bruises…"

* * *

I hope you people all liked this! Again, if I messed you up somehow Bri (or anyone else for that matter) tell me and I'll fix you: ) Just tell me. I can't do anything else otherwise! Please review! 

P.S. Please note that I did absolutly** NO** re-reading for this chapter after I wrote it. Bear with me if things are spelt worng or I've used weird grammer or left out a word. If you are a nit picker, tell me and I'll try and find it to fix it. If you're not, deal with it. It obviously doesn't bother you much anyway.


End file.
